


We'll Always Have Portland

by cheshire6845



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season 3B, Angst, F/F, Portland, Swen - Freeform, new york serenade, pan's curse, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire6845/pseuds/cheshire6845
Summary: When Pan's curse was heading towards town, Regina left with Emma and Henry. They escape the curse only to face a real world tragedy immediately. When life begins to settle down, their past reaches out to them. Or alternate version of New York Serenade and beyond.“No identification on the brunette,” the head nurse reported as the doctor entered the trauma bay. “The kid’s name is Henry Mills and the blonde’s name is Emma Swan.” She handed over two water-logged wallets.  “Based on their injuries, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say these three were in a pretty serious car accident.”The doctor glanced at the blonde’s driver’s license. It listed a Boston address. “How do you know they weren’t?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on the story. The first third of this story came to me in a burst of inspiration from the muse. After that I had to work to come up with rest of it. The story is complete so no worries there. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> First chapter also has a minor Marvel character pulling guest starring duties. Also, I have no medical training. I apologize for any mistakes.

The doors to the ER burst open and a woman in blood-stained scrubs yelled, “I need three gurneys now. We’ve got a triple body dump in the alley.”

Hospital staff jumped into action as the woman ran back outside, followed quickly by several interns and an ambulance crew that happened to be in the driveway. They rounded the corner and found the unconscious trio, collapsed in a pile of limbs just where the woman in scrubs had left them.

She directed the paramedics with the first gurney. “Take the kid first.”

“Juvenile male, approximately early teens, unconscious, unresponsive,” the first paramedic spoke into the radio at his shoulder. “Blunt force trauma protocol.”

She directed the next crew. “Take the brunette next, let’s stabilize the neck. Obvious head and chest injuries.” Blood coated the side of the woman’s face and her pupils responded sluggishly. The woman in scrubs glanced over her shoulder. “The blonde has been in and out of consciousness. Compound fracture on the right arm.” She stepped out of the way as the team rolled the brunette onto a stabilization board.

“Lift on three. One, two, three.” The brunette was loaded onto the gurney. “Pulse is thready, respiration shallow.”

She half listened as the gurney with the brunette was headed towards the doors. She checked the third gurney and saw the blonde was already loaded onto it. “Come on, people, let’s get them inside!” She glanced up and down the alley and then at the puddle of blood and water that was quickly drying on the warm asphalt.

One brave intern lingered at her side. “Doctor Temple?” she questioned, standing beside the woman that had been directing everyone. “Why are they soaking wet?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“No identification on the brunette,” the head nurse reported as Doctor Temple entered the trauma bay. “The kid’s name is Henry Mills and the blonde’s name is Emma Swan.” She handed over two water-logged wallets. “Based on their injuries, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say these three were in a pretty serious car accident.”

Temple glanced at the blonde’s driver’s license. It listed a Boston address. “How do you know they weren’t?”

The nurse shrugged. “No car.”

“They were dumped,” Temple reminded him. “Might have been a hit and run that felt guilty.”

“Doctor Temple!” a nurse called out from the next open door down. “The blonde is waking up.”

Temple hurried into the room and saw the blonde flailing against the nurses, trying to get the breath mask off her face. She rushed forward and trapped the woman’s uninjured arm down. “Emma! Emma, I need you to listen to me,” she said sternly, panicked green eyes flashing to hers. “My name is Doctor Claire Temple. You’re in the hospital. We’re going to take care of you but I need you to remain still.”

The blonde shook her head, oblivious to her own injuries as she tried to speak. “Hen-ry! Where’s-”

“Calm down,” Temple reiterated. “Henry is here and we’re going to take good care of him. Is he your son?”

Emma nodded then tried again to sit up, earning a scowl from the resident trying to get an IV started. “I have to…Gina! Where’s R’gina?”

“Is Gina the woman that was with you? Does she have brown hair?” Temple asked. When Emma nodded and clutched at her hand, she held it. “She’s here, too. We’re going to look after Henry and Gina but we have to take care of you, too.”

“Name’s Regina,” Emma breathed, collapsing back against the gurney. “Don’t call her…her Gina.”

Temple allowed a small grin and she patted the blonde’s arm. “Okay, Emma, we won’t.” She glanced up at her colleagues busily working on the woman as she kept her attention. “Emma, can you tell me what happened to you?”

“R’gina was hurt,” she said slurring her words. “There was so much blood…I couldn’t reach Hen…the water was rushing…” Her eyes drooped closed and her entire body relaxed.

Temple instinctively checked her pulse even though she could see the blonde was still breathing.

“Morphine kicked in,” one of the nurses said and Temple nodded.

“How are the other two?”

“The brunette was taken up for surgery and the kid is in trauma one, possible skull fracture. Neither of them has shown signs of consciousness.” The nurse handed her a chart. “The police have been called and will be here shortly to take a statement.”

Temple rubbed her hand over her eyes. “All right, let’s get Miss Swan stabilized first. Then I’ll talk to the police.” She stepped over to the sink to wash up, her mind rushing with what exactly she was going to tell the cops. “Keep me apprised of the condition of the other two. I want to know any updates immediately.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

All Temple had wanted to do was take her lunch break away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital. She’d barely made it to her quiet, makeshift table in the alley when a swirl of white smoke had appeared and deposited three soaking wet, bloodied people at her feet. The blonde had been kneeling upright just long enough to mouth the word help before her eyes rolled back in her head and she’d collapsed alongside the brunette.

Temple shook her head as she gloved up. She thought when she’d moved, she’d left all the craziness of New York behind. It seemed though that no matter which hospital she worked at, special people always seemed to find her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doctor Claire Temple sat in the darkened corner of a stranger’s hospital room. She’d officially been off the clock for three hours, but she really wanted to be around when the blonde woke up. She had questions, so many questions, but she was also pretty sure the blonde was going to have questions for her, too. She also knew the police would have questions. Questions that the blonde probably shouldn’t try to answer while in a drugged-up state of mind.

Temple got to her feet to stretch; her back popped in several places and she wondered how anyone managed to sleep in these hospital room chairs. Just as she had convinced herself to go and get a cup of coffee, the blonde began to stir. The doctor went to her side and checked her vitals while silencing any alarms that would alert the nurse’s desk that their patient was waking up.

After a few minutes and some soft encouragement, bleary, green eyes opened. Claire offered a soft smile even as she noticed the faded clarity due to the patient’s pain meds. “Hi, Emma. Do you remember me?”

The blonde frowned and slowly moved her head from side to side.

“That’s okay. My name is Doctor Claire Temple and you’re in the hospital.” She could see the fear building in the eyes that were watching her so closely. “You were pretty banged up when you got here but you’re going to be okay.”

Emma’s eyes tracked around the room before landing back on the doctor. She swallowed thickly. “Wh-ere?”

Temple poured a small glass of water and offered the end of a straw to the blonde. “You’re at Mercy Hospital in Portland.” She watched for some sign of recognition and saw none. “Do you remember how you got here?”

Emma frowned again as she tried to remember. “No,” she whispered, wincing as she shifted against the hospital mattress. “We were…we were going…Regina!” Green eyes widened in fear and she tried to sit up. “Henry!”

Claire moved fast to keep Emma in the bed, carefully holding her down without further injuring her. Luckily the blonde tired quickly, overcome with pain even as she clutched at the doctor.

“My family!” she cried. “My family was with me. They were with me.”

Temple was nodding and trying to reassure her as fast as she could. “Ssssh, Emma, Regina and Henry are here, too. Your family is here. They’re alive.”

“Alive,” Emma repeated.

“Yes.”

She looked around the room again. “Where?”

Temple hesitated. “Henry and Regina are in their own rooms-” She increased the pressure holding Emma down as the woman immediately tried to get up. “All three of you were in bad shape when you arrived but they’re stable for now.”

“I need to see them.” Tears filled her eyes but she gave up the futile fight to get up. “Please, I need…are they okay?  What happened?”

“Well, that’s what we wanted to ask you, Emma?” Temple said with a glance towards the door. “The three of you, arrived at the hospital in a very unconventional way.” She watched the blonde’s face as she explained and saw nothing but confusion. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. “I remember…you?” Her brows drew close together. “You were wearing blue scrubs and standing by a brick wall?”

Claire nodded. She was describing the alley and the scrubs that had quickly gotten Regina’s blood on them as she had checked them all for signs of life. “That was the alley outside the hospital. How did you get there?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.”

“All right,” Claire said, wanting her to stay calm. “Okay, uhm, earlier you said you were going somewhere?  Do you remember where you were going today?”

“We’re moving to New York,” Emma said, a lazy smile spreading across her features.

Claire frowned. “Where are you moving from?”

“Our apartment in Boston burned down,” Emma said her eyes drooping. “Wanted to get a fresh start.”

They were moving from Boston to New York and somehow ended up in Maine? It made no sense but Temple could tell Emma’s pain meds were kicking in again as the blonde’s face relaxed and her words started to string together. “Emma? Emma.” She got the blonde’s attention to refocus. “You were in a car? Did you get into an accident?”

The blonde’s smile morphed slowly into a grimace and she exhaled a harsh breath. “There was water. It was rushing in.” Her eyes closed as she remembered. “It was so cold. I couldn’t…Regina was bleeding…is she, is she, all right?”

“She will be,” Temple reassured her, hoping she wasn’t lying. “Emma, it sounds like you were in a car accident.”

Emma nodded, eyes staying closed longer every time she blinked. “We were on a bridge…and there was a semi-truck weaving…”

Temple knew she was losing her window to get any sensible answers. “Emma, how did you get to the hospital?” How did she get to Maine? When all the doctor got was a confused look in return she tried again. “Emma, you were in the car, there was water rushing in, how did you get to the hospital?”

“I don’t know…” Emma whispered as she closed her eyes again, drifting back into a medicated sleep, “…magic, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Claire Temple is a combined version of Marvel's Night Nurse and the current iteration of Nurse Claire Temple who can be found on the Marvel shows Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, etc. She knows about superheroes because she is usually the one bandaging them up after they get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Temple stood next to Emma Swan’s bed as the two detectives asked her questions. She’d only had a few minutes to explain to Emma that she should be as vague as possible with her answers. The blonde had frowned in confusion but agreed, exuding a general wariness when the police arrived.

The detectives asked all the questions Claire assumed they would but given her warning and Emma’s honest lack of memory, they weren’t getting many answers. After several minutes, the lead detective left his card and the instructions for Emma to call him if she remembered anything.

He also gave a card to the doctor. “If either of the other two wake up, we’d like to speak to them as well.”

Temple internally grimaced at the detective’s lack of discretion as she showed him the door. Sure enough, as soon as she got the door closed behind him, she saw how Emma’s eyes had widened in fear.

“What did he mean by that? Why did he say _if_ they wake up?”

Temple held up her hands to try and calm the blonde down. “Henry had a skull fracture and he’s been placed in a medically induced coma.” She saw her patient visibly pale at the news and hurried to add, “It’s a preventative measure to help induce healing. His pressure levels are good and he’s shown no signs that he won’t have a full recovery.”

Emma’s hand was shaking as she ran it through her hair. “And Regina?”

Claire took a breath, bracing herself. “She presented with a serious head injury, a broken ankle, and internal bleeding from blunt force trauma. She took a turn for the worse during the night, and the surgeons had to go back in to operate on her again.”

“Is she…” Emma’s whispered voice cracked. “Is she going to die?”

“She’s in critical condition right now.”

A hardness crept into the green eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It means she’s unstable and the prognosis is uncertain,” Temple said. When Emma continued to glare at her, she added, “It means we’ll know more in the next twenty-four hours.”

“I want to see her.” Emma threw the covers off her legs, wincing at the movement.

“Emma, wait.” Temple moved forward, once again grasping the blonde by the shoulders. “Slow down, you’re going to end up hurting yourself.”

Emma tried to push her off. “I don’t care. I want to see her.” She sat up and immediately grabbed hold of the bed rail as the room spun.

“Emma. Emma, listen to me,” Temple blocked her from moving further. “I will take you to see her,” she promised and finally got her patient’s attention, “but we need to talk first.”

“No!” Emma shook her head. “No, I need to see her-”

“Emma, stop!” Temple snapped. “Listen to me. You have four broken ribs, a concussion, and an arm with three screws holding it together. I know you want to see your friend-”

“She’s my wife!” Emma snapped back, grimacing as sweat broke out on her forehead.

Ah, Temple thought. “Okay, Emma, okay. I will take you to see her. Alright? I will take you to see Regina but first-” Emma was shaking her head again but Temple talked over her, “but first, I need to know how you got to the hospital yesterday.”

“What?” Emma asked, confused at the seemingly unconnected question. “You said…you said we were dumped in the alley.”

“That’s what I told the cops, Emma. That’s what the cops needed to hear,” she explained, “but that’s not what happened. Not exactly.”

The blonde eyed her warily. “Then what did…how did you find us?”

“The three of you appeared in front of me in a plume of smoke. You were conscious. You had one hand on Henry and one hand on Regina,” she explained. “You appeared in front of me out of thin air. How?”

Emma leaned away from her. “I don’t…” she shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Was it magic?”

“Magic?!”

“Or some sort of superpower?” Claire pressed. “I used to work at a hospital in New York. You wouldn’t be the first super powered person I’ve come across.”

“I don’t have any superpowers,” Emma said. “I mean, I can usually tell when someone is lying but that’s about it.”

“Then how did you end up in the hospital?”

“We were in a car wreck.”

“And how did you go from that car to a hospital in Maine? What are you even doing in Maine if you were moving from Boston to New York?”

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Emma said quietly. “We were…just trying to get a fresh start. We were…in the car and then…then we were here.”

Claire straightened up and rubbed the back of her neck. “You understand I’m trying to help you, right?” she asked. “I don’t care if you have superpowers. Some people might but I don’t. I just want to help you.”

“I don’t have any superpowers,” Emma insisted.

“What about your wife?” Claire asked.

“No,” Emma said, shaking her head. “No, we’re just…us. No magic, no superpowers. I don’t _know_ how we got here or why we’re here. I just…I want to see my wife and son.” She looked up at the doctor. “Please.”

Temple nodded. “All right. I’ll go get a wheelchair.” She pointed at the bed. “Stay there until I come back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later, Doctor Temple once again sat in the uncomfortable chair in Emma Swan’s hospital room. The blonde was passed out. She’d barely made it back to her bed after seeing her wife and son before losing consciousness. The nurse that helped Temple get Emma back in bed claimed that it had simply been too much activity too soon for the recuperating woman. Temple agreed…to a degree. She’d also witnessed what was most certainly a super power.

Or magic.

She wasn’t sure which. She wasn’t sure it mattered.

_Emma gasped upon seeing her wife, her good hand covering her mouth as Claire rolled her towards the bed. Claire lowered one of the bed rails so Emma could reach the brunette’s hand and still remain in the wheelchair. She kept a hand on Emma’s shoulder for both comfort and restraint._

_As a doctor, Claire had seen a lot of patients over the years. Sometimes as a medical professional you could just tell when a patient was not going to make it. She was glad she had brought Emma in to see her wife because Regina Mills did not look good. Her face was swollen and bruised around the intubation tube snaking out of her mouth. A thick bandage covered the upper half of the left side of her face. Tubes and wires for the IV and heart monitor trailed over her arm. The Armani suit she’d been wearing had been replaced with a simple hospital gown that managed to both cover up injuries and make a person look even smaller._

_Tears rolled down Emma’s face as she gently took hold of her wife’s hand. Temple squeezed Emma’s shoulder as she turned to deal with the approaching ICU nurse. It was sort of against policy to let someone in the ICU like this but the nurse had a guarded look in her eyes. They both knew that this might be the last time the two women were together._

_“How is the boy?” Claire asked quietly as they took a step past the curtain to give Emma a small amount of privacy._

_“Stable. The doctor wants to keep him under for another two days just to be safe.”_

_Temple nodded. “If she’s able, I’m going to give her a couple of minutes with him, too.”_

_The nurse looked in the direction of the boy’s bed. “Well, at least, he’ll still have one mother when he wakes up.”_

_Claire winced. She still had a shred of hope for the brunette, but she knew the ICU nurse had been doing this for nearly thirty years. “You don’t think she has a chance?”_

_“There was just too much damage.” The woman shook her head. “It’ll take a miracle for her to last the night.”_

_A warm, unexpected breeze tickled the loose hairs around Claire’s face and she looked around for the source. “Did you feel that?”_

_The nurse cocked her head. “Feel what?”_

_“Nothing, I guess,” Claire said still wondering what she’d felt as the nurse walked back to her station. She shrugged it off and turned to check on Emma._

_She frowned as she approached the curtained off area. She could hear Emma crying and talking quietly but it also felt warmer as she approached. When she peeked around the edge of the curtain, her breath caught in her chest. The blonde was standing, like she’d promised she wouldn’t, leaning over the brunette, whispering to her. Her casted arm was propped on the pillows above the brunette’s head, her fingers barely moving as they stroked the dark brown hair. Her good hand was clasped, fingers intertwined with her wife’s._

_And there was a golden, white glow emanating from between their hands._

_Doctor Temple could only stare as the light flickered and pulsed. She didn’t know what she was seeing but she could feel warmth radiating from it. A warmth that sunk into her chest and made her feel loved. Her eyes teared up at the intensity of the feeling and she sucked in a breath._

_The noise was enough for Emma to notice her standing there. Tears ran unchecked down the blonde’s face and she offered a weak smile. “I had to talk to her, Doc.” She placed a soft butterfly kiss against the brunette’s temple. “She’s stubborn so I had to make sure she listened to me.”_

_Claire blinked and noticed the light between the joined hands was gone. She swiped at the moisture gathering in her eyes and nodded. “I understand, but let’s get you…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced at the monitors. She blinked. All of Regina Mills’ readings were improving. “Emma, what did you do?”_

_The blonde sank into the waiting wheelchair, her good hand still holding her wife’s. “Told her she couldn’t leave me.”_

_“But what did you do?” Temple asked, moving closer to the monitor as though that would give her the answers she wanted._

_“Nothing, why? Is something wrong?” She sat up. “Did I turn something off? I didn’t hurt her, did I?”_

_Claire spun around, hearing the fear in Emma’s voice. “No, no you didn’t do anything wrong.” She glanced at the women’s joined hands. “But, Emma, when I walked in, your hands were glowing.”_

_Emma glanced at her wife’s paler than usual hand held in hers. She stroked her thumb carefully over the back of it. She glanced back at the doctor, frowning. “Glowing?”_

_Claire dragged her hand through her hair. “Yes. Glowing. A warm, soft light that felt like…love.”_

_The blonde’s eyebrows raced up her forehead. Slowly, she nodded. “If you say so, Doc.”_

_“You really don’t know what I’m talking about?” she asked. Emma shook her head. Claire looked at the monitors again before tapping on the button to call the nurse. When the older woman appeared, Claire motioned to the monitors. “Check Mrs. Mills’ vitals.”_

_Emma looked worriedly between the two women. “What’s going on?”_

_The nurse did a quick examination and shared a pointed look with the doctor. “I don’t understand.”_

_“That makes two of us,” Temple muttered._

_“Three of us,” Emma spat, temper rising. “Now tell me what’s going on.”_

_Claire held up her hands. “I’m sorry, Emma. You’re right. It’s just…” She gestured at the monitors. “Your wife’s vital signs are improving.” She glanced at the nurse who was wide-eyed. “I think maybe Regina heard you.”_

_A wide, watery smile broke out across Emma’s face as she looked between the doctor and her wife. “Really?”_

_Temple nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”_

_Emma kissed the back of her wife’s hand. “Can we…can we go see Henry?”_

_“I think that’s a good idea.” She grasped the handles on the back of the wheelchair. “I think maybe you should get him to listen to you, too.”_

A light knock on the door to Emma’s room had Doctor Temple raising her head as the nurse from the ICU entered. The older woman had seen a lot of strange things over the years and she liked to think she couldn’t be surprised anymore, but her current shift was proving her wrong. “You wanted to know if there were any changes with either of the Mills.”

Claire got to her feet with a glance at the slumbering blonde. “Yes.”

“It’s the boy,” the nurse started, faltered, then just offered his chart to the doctor. “He’s waking up.”

Temple took the chart and glanced at it. His meds hadn’t changed and that alone should’ve kept him knocked out for another two days. “That’s not possible.”

“Oh, I know,” the nurse agreed, then glanced at Emma with a confused but hopeful smile on her face. “I guess he listened to his mother when she told him he needed to wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

6 Months Later

Regina hooked the cane she was forced to carry over her forearm as she closed the front door to their home behind her. “Emma? Henry?”

Emma strolled around the corner from the living room. “Henry had after school practice today and then he’s going to a friend’s house for dinner.”

“Which friend?” Regina asked, thunking the cane that she loathed into the umbrella holder that was by the door.

“Steven.” Emma smirked. “You know that cane is only going to help save you from a fall if you actually use it instead of just carrying it.”

“And you know, I only carry it because you and Henry insisted,” she said then kissed Emma on the cheek hello. “Isn’t Steven the one with the older sister?”

“Yes,” Emma drawled, following the brunette into the kitchen, “and don’t change the subject. You’re supposed to _use_ the cane, take some weight off your ankle from time to time.”

“Mmmm.” Regina’s hum was noncommittal as she thumbed through the stack of mail on the counter.

“Hey.” Emma caught her around the waist from behind and dropped her chin to her wife’s shoulder. Their matching heights now that Regina had been forced out of her heels made the move a lot smoother. “It’s only for a couple more weeks, and then, if the doctor gives you the all clear, you can burn the damn thing.”

“I do like fire,” she purred, leaning back against Emma, subtly shifting her weight off the recovering joint. She’d been on her feet too long today and it was aching, not that she’d ever admit to it.

Emma knew exactly what her wife was doing and shifted her stance to better support her. She knew better than to call her on it; she was blonde not stupid. “How did it go today?”

“Perfect!” Regina spun around in her grip, resting her forehead against Emma’s. “The Portland Museum of Art will be hosting the Radical Women exhibition pieces from May to September.”

Emma beamed. “You got it for the entire summer! That’s fantastic, babe!” She peppered her wife with kisses, adoring the way the powerful woman suddenly became shy at the smallest amount of praise. “And what else?”

“That’s not enough?” Regina tried to act coy but her smile gave her away. She relented when all she got was a raised eyebrow. “They agreed with my proposal that it was time to host a new fundraiser. I’ve got eight months to put together an auction and gala event that will hopefully raise enough money in one night to keep the museum open for the next year.”

“I have no doubt that you will throw a party the likes of which the PMA has never seen before!” Emma dropped her hands to Regina’s hips. “Will there be dancing?”

Regina draped her arms over the blonde’s shoulders as they began to move together, dancing to an unheard rhythm. “Maybe.”

“Hmmm.” Emma snuck in another kiss. “Will I get to wear a tuxedo?”

Regina nipped at her ear before murmuring, “It will be black tie optional.”

“Optional?” Emma raised their joined hands over Regina’s head and led her into a slow spin. “I like the sounds of that.”

“Yes, dear, your other option will be a gown,” she trailed a hand up over her wife’s chest and across her shoulders as she circled behind her, “of my choosing.”

“I like the idea of the tux better,” Emma said, half-arguing as she turned and teased insinuating her thigh between Regina’s. “And what will you be wearing?”

“Black, of course.” She moved closer, straddling the denim clad thigh that forced her skirt to ride up. Regina tilted her head back as Emma’s mouth began to leave a trail of hot kisses up her neck. She exhaled heavily as the blonde hit a particularly sensitive spot just beneath her ear. “Oh, Em-ma.”

Emma might have growled at the seductive tone of her wife’s voice, and if the jolt of feeling that hit her in the chest moments later was anything to judge by, she might have even caught Regina by surprise when she ground her thigh upwards. Hands clutched at Emma’s shoulders as the brunette released a moan of pure desire. A moan that quickly turned into a yelp as the two light bulbs over the kitchen counter exploded in a shower of sparks.

“What the hell!” Emma quickly spun them both, placing herself between the falling glass and the brunette. The unexpected movement caught Regina by surprise; she stumbled. Her ankle gave out and she was falling.

“Gina!” Emma shot out her hands to try and protect her wife and the next thing she knew was Regina was nowhere in sight. Emma blinked. She stared at her hands, stared at the place the brunette had just been. “Gina?”

“Emma?”

Emma’s head snapped up as she heard the voice coming from upstairs. She hurried towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. She rushed into their bedroom and found Regina sitting in the middle of their king size bed, pushing herself up as though she had just fallen onto it.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, rushing to the side of the bed.

Regina took her offered hand and slowly slid off the bed onto her feet. “Emma.” She ran a hand through her hair as she looked around at their room. “How did I end up in here?”

Emma swallowed. “I uh…I d-don’t know.”

Regina frowned at the blonde, watching her as she looked anywhere but at Regina. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that she’d only really ever felt from her wife once before. That time it had just been Emma and Henry hiding stuff from her because they were trying to surprise her for her birthday. But this felt heavier, more ominous. “Emma?”

“Yeah?”

Regina unconsciously moved her hand to cover her abdomen as she braced herself. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The blonde’s head snapped up. Green eyes were wide as they locked with brown. She bit her bottom lip before finally exhaling, her shoulders dropping. “We should talk.”

“About what?” Regina felt herself take a step back, hating that she felt the need to create distance between them.

“The accident.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Regina had woken up in the hospital a day after Henry, the doctors hadn’t known what to make of their miraculous recovery. It wasn’t that Regina’s injuries had magically disappeared, but they had shown signs of healing as though her accident had been weeks earlier and not hours. With the exception of the weakness in Regina’s ankle and the more frequent headache for both brunettes, their injuries had healed faster than Emma’s.

After Emma had woken up again, Doctor Temple had held a long conversation with her. She reiterated what she had seen, the warm light that had transpired when Emma had visited her unconscious wife. The way she’d seen it again when Emma had talked to her son. Claire had told her that Henry had woken up, sore and confused, but lucid only hours after Emma had visited him. She’d explained how Regina’s readings were all elevated and improving, how the doctors were now expecting her to make a full recovery when only hours before they had been making a very grim prognosis.

Doctor Temple then told Emma that she believed Emma had a gift. A superpower. Multiple gifts if she had, in fact, also transported them to the hospital. Claire hadn’t ever met someone that could heal others before but she’d heard rumors. She also pointed out that this might be something Emma wanted to keep to herself. Every superpowered person Claire knew had gotten themselves into trouble one way or another. It’s why she had left New York. And if Emma didn’t know anything about her powers, she definitely didn’t want to go advertising them.

Emma had completely and utterly agreed. The last thing she ever wanted was to draw attention to herself. When Regina had woken up and not remembered the accident, Emma had let Doctor Temple tell Regina the version of the story where they had been dumped at the ER.

“I always promised myself that if you asked, _when_ you asked, I would tell you the truth,” Emma said, pacing in front of the couch where Regina sat. It had taken her a good fifteen minutes to convince her wife that sitting downstairs with a cup of coffee would be a much more comfortable way to hear Emma’s explanation.

Regina sat on the edge of the couch, her legs crossed at the ankle and tucked slightly to the side, her back straight as an iron. The coffee sat untouched on the table at her knees as she kept her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

“But then you never asked,” Emma continued. “I couldn’t believe it. You never asked for details; you never questioned any of it.”

“Forgive me for accepting what a doctor and _my wife_ told me was the truth,” Regina said tightly.

Emma winced. She deserved that. “What do you remember about the accident?”

“How many times are we going to go over this?” Regina growled. “I don’t remember anything. Just like Henry. Just like you.”  

“I remember the accident,” Emma admitted.

Dark eyebrows raced up Regina’s forehead. “What?”

“I remember the accident.”

“Since when?”

“Since I woke up in the hospital, since before… The memories aren’t linear, but they’re there,” Emma tried to explain. “They’re all kind of jumbled but we were driving over a bridge. We were passing an eighteen-wheeler. It swerved into our lane; we went off the road. We rolled down an embankment into a river.” She closed her eyes at the onslaught of memories. “There was water rushing into the car. You and Henry were both unconscious. You’d hit your head; you had blood all down the side of your face. I reached for Henry, tried to pull him closer but he had his seat belt on, because of course he did, and so did you. And the water was coming in faster. I didn’t want to die there. I couldn’t lose you, not like that. So, I just held onto both of you and…and I wished we were somewhere safe.”

“Emma,” Regina breathed as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Emma sobbed into her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Regina stroked her wife’s hair. “Sshhh, it’s okay. We’re all right. We’re here.” She was mad as hell that Emma had lied to her and kept this from her, but that would keep. For now, she just needed Emma to calm down and finish her story. She rubbed her thumbs over damp cheekbones. “What happened next?”

Emma sniffed, watery green eyes searching as she shrugged. ““I don’t…I don’t know what happened…I don’t – I mean,” she sniffed again, “one second we were in the car and the next thing I knew, we were in an alley outside the hospital.”

Regina frowned in confusion. She wasn’t sure if she wasn’t hearing correctly, or what her wife was saying simply wasn’t making any sense. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting Emma to say, perhaps the trucker had come back and pulled them from their watery grave, or something similar.

Emma reached up and held onto Regina’s hand as though she was afraid the woman would run from her. “Doctor Temple thinks I transported us to the hospital.”

“Transported?”

Emma nodded.

Regina tried to wrap her head around the thought. “And why does Doctor Temple think you did it?”

“Cause she was there when we…arrived,” Emma said. “She said we appeared in a whirl of white smoke. She said I was awake and that I asked for help before passing out.”

Regina took an involuntary step backwards; Emma’s grip on her hand tightened, afraid to let her go. She managed to give the blonde a brittle smile of reassurance. “I just need to sit down.”

“Oh!” Emma grasped her forearm instead as they both sank down to the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Regina’s hand in Emma’s lap. “Is that what happened today then? You… _transported_ me to the bedroom?”

“I think so…maybe, yeah,” Emma was biting her lip again. “Both times I was scared for you. The Doc thought it might have been a one time thing spurred on by adrenalin, or…”

Dark eyes snapped up to look at her. “Or what?”

“Or that I might have superpowers like some of those people we’ve heard about in New York.”

“Super powers,” Regina repeated. A dry, hysterical chuckle escaped her as she rubbed her eyes. “Oh, Henry is going to love that.”

Emma rubbed her hand up and down her thigh. “There’s more.”

Another humorless laugh escaped Regina. She dropped her hand back to her lap, but kept her eyes closed. “What?”

“I maybe kind of healed you and Henry.”

Silence reigned for several minutes.

“I need a drink.”

Emma didn’t try to stop her wife as she got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen, but she did follow her. They both froze as Regina’s flats crunched against the broken glass that was scattered all over the floor and counter.

“I’ll get it,” Emma said, heading for the pantry where they kept the broom.

“I’ll clean off the counter.”

Emma wanted to argue, tell her wife not to worry about it, but felt she should probably just keep her mouth shut. Together, they silently cleaned up the glass and wiped down the surfaces with wet cloths to ensure they got it all. Emma went to the garage to get the spare bulbs and came back to find Regina pouring two glasses of her hard cider.

“It’s a shame you don’t have a super power that could have just cleaned all that up with a flick of your wrist,” Regina muttered as she watched the blonde screw in a light bulb.

Emma glanced down at the comment. She couldn’t tell if the brunette was overwhelmed or accepting the truth or about to filet her.

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I am still furious, Miss Swan, but,” she paused, “clearly, we have larger issues to discuss at the moment.”

Emma winced when Regina called her that. It had been years since the woman had hated her and called her that. Emma frowned; had it been years?

“So, Doctor Temple thinks you can transport across distances and heal people?” Regina clarified and waited for Emma to nod. “I want to hear more about the healing, but first I need to know if there’s anything else.”

Emma finished the second light bulb and slid off the counter. She crushed the box the spare bulbs had been in and threw it in the trash. She flicked the switch and the kitchen was once again bathed in light. She glanced at Regina and knew her delaying tactics were not appreciated. She cleared her throat. “I think…there might be one more thing.”

Regina braced herself. “Tell me.”

Emma slid her hands into her back pockets. “I think you may be superpowered, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina knocked back her glass of cider and poured another before taking a seat on the bar stool. “I’m listening.”

Emma caught the glass of cider that was slid across the counter to her. She couldn’t help but notice that her wife kept the bottle within reach for an easy refill. “It started with your purse.”

“My purse?”

“Yeah, when we arrived at the hospital-”

“Via magical cyclone.”

Emma mock glared at her. “ _However_ you believe we arrived, _when_ we got there, you didn’t have your purse. I know because they had to ask me who you were. It makes sense because Henry and I carry wallets, but your ID would’ve been in your purse in the car.”

Regina shook her head. “My purse was in my hospital room. You were there when I found it.”

“But that’s just the thing,” Emma insisted, “it wasn’t there until _you_ found it.”

“It must’ve been there, you just didn’t see it.”

“Regina, it wasn’t there. And then it was. We were in a private room when you found it, and I asked the nurses." She moved a step closer. "You came in with no personal belongings. They brought nothing with you from the ICU into the private room.”

“They must’ve been mistaken.”

“And if they weren’t?”

“What are you suggesting, Emma?” Her glass clinked hard against the countertop as the lights flickered. “Do you think I just materialized it out of thin air?”

“Not thin air,” Emma said, glancing worriedly at the lights. “I think you wanted it badly enough that you pulled it from the car. You _poofed_ it to the hospital room.”

“I did not _poof_ anything.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Think about it. You were upset when they told you they didn’t have your purse. The paperwork for the new condo was in there, the few pictures we managed to save from our old place, Henry’s birth certificate…  You kept what little remained of our lives in your purse. If after everything, we’d lost that too…”

Regina swallowed thickly, her gaze straying to the framed picture of the three of them, sitting together outside a diner, eating ice cream. The edges of the picture were singed and she could no longer see the name of the diner. She frowned when she realized she couldn’t remember where the picture had been taken.

“The two times I’ve used my magic,” Emma said, interpreting her wife’s silence as consideration, “I was highly emotional.”

Regina cleared her throat as she came back to the immediate conversation. “We’re calling it magic now? I thought it was a super power.”

Emma shrugged. “I kind of like calling it magic. But my point is, that you were super emotional when you were looking for your purse…and it appeared.”

As much as she wanted to, Regina had a hard time arguing the miraculous recovery of her purse. She _had_ already checked that cabinet beside her hospital bed and her purse had _not_ been in there. “All right,” she exhaled, “let’s say, for a moment, I agree with this absurdity. What else?”

“What do you mean, what else?”

 Regina leveled her with a glare. “That was one instance. I know you, Emma. One instance of a miraculous occurrence would not have been enough to convince you.”

Emma looked up at the overhead light bulbs she’d just replaced.

Regina followed her gaze and scoffed. “I blew out the light bulbs? That’s what you’re going with?”

“I surprised you with my…move. You gasped.” There was a light blush creeping up Emma’s neck. “Your emotions were running high and I startled you.”

“The power of your kisses caused the lights to short circuit?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

“ _Our_ kisses,” Emma corrected, “but yes…I felt it.”

“So did I, dear.” Regina’s second glass of cider was gone and she was starting into her third.

“That’s not what I meant,” Emma said, moving the bottle of cider out of Regina’s reach. “I mean that I  felt a jolt just before the lights shattered. I didn’t think anything of it until I realized I’d felt it before.”

“Well I should hope you’ve felt something from me before or else I’ve been doing a horrible job of being your wife.” She frowned down at her half-empty glass. Her wife was probably right to cut her off.

Emma held onto her patience and tried again. “Do you remember that day I took you to physical therapy and they made you prove to them you didn’t need the cane?”

Regina glared at her. She’d sworn up and down she didn’t need that damn cane to walk. The therapist had finally agreed and said that if Regina could make it up a flight of ten stairs without using the railing, she could get rid of the cane. She’d made it up seven steps before collapsing (and extending her time in physical therapy by two weeks). It had been humiliating.

Emma knew that look. Regina knew exactly what day she was talking about. If she didn’t tread carefully, she’d be replacing more light bulbs. Or windows.

“What about it?” the darker woman snapped.

“You were angry and frustrated that day,” Emma explained. “And what happened to the two windows by the front of the therapy room?”

Regina traced the tip of her tongue along the back of her teeth. “They concluded the landscapers must have thrown up some rocks as they mowed.”

“The guys mowing the grass were almost an acre away,” Emma argued. “It wasn’t them.”

“Why do you think it was me?”

“The glass was blown outwards! You were pissed and your magic got away from you. I felt it!”

Regina swirled the remaining contents of her glass. She had felt a release of energy that day, it had left her feeling weak, but she’d chalked it up to the rigors of trying to walk without that damn cane. Afterwards, she’d felt more relaxed and less edgy than she had in weeks. “I don’t want to call it magic,” she said finally. “That makes it sound too much like those faerie tales we used to read to Henry.”

“Fine. You have a super power and I have magic.” Emma beamed at her. “So, you believe me then?”

“No, not yet,” Regina argued, “but I’m willing to entertain the idea.”

“Fair enough.” Emma knew it was the best she could hope for.

“What now?”

Emma shrugged. “I’m all for keeping this a family secret? I mean, I really don’t want to go public with this or anything. I don’t think I’d look good in a leotard and cape combo.”

Regina snorted before she could stop herself. The mental image of her wife running around in a superhero outfit was a little too easy to conjure. “Agreed.” She stood from the stool and took her glass to the sink. “And if this is all true and not just a bizarre set of coincidences, our powers don’t seem harmful.”

Emma glanced again at the lights and hoped that was true. “We’ll have to keep our emotions under control.” She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. “Maybe practice releasing our frustrations so they don’t build up.”

Regina traced the tip of her tongue over her lips as she closed the distance between them. Her eyes flicked down to Emma’s chest and back up. “What did you have in mind?”

She settled her hands on Regina’s hips. “Henry isn’t due home for several hours, yet.” She toyed with the button clasping Regina’s pants together. “We could go upstairs and practice some…control.”

“And release, dear,” Regina said, nipping her wife’s ear. “Don’t forget the release!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to say Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/clicking on the story! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

8 Months Later 

Emma stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fiddling with the tuxedo’s bow tie. She just couldn’t get it to lay correctly. “Gina,” she whined through the open door to their bedroom, “do I have to wear the tie?”

Regina walked into the ensuite still adjusting her earring. Emma stared at her in the mirror. The brunette had forgone her usual black and chosen a gown of deep red that clung to her curves and flared out near her knee. Her décolletage more than made up for the very modest amount of leg she was showing. Regina caught her wife staring and smirked back at their double reflection.

“See something you like, dear?”

The blonde barely managed to nod as she licked her lips.

The smirk turned into a grin as Regina placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and assessed the tie situation. “You’re right,” she said, “that looks hideous.”

Emma jumped as her wife flicked her wrist and the tie disappeared in a swirl of light purple smoke. The straight button up shirt was also opened down to about the third button, the collar flaring open to reveal more of the blonde’s golden skin.

“Hmmm,” Regina purred, “that’s better.”

Emma glanced down at her tastefully exposed chest then back up to find devilish brown eyes in the mirror. “Someone has been practicing.”

Regina shrugged. “Maybe.” She glanced at the clock. “And unless you plan on poofing us there, we need to hurry or we’re going to be late.”

Six hours later, Emma really wished she could poof herself home. The Portland Museum of Art’s First Annual Fundraiser Gala was a tremendous success. There had been a silent auction, a cocktail hour, a full seven course dinner, live performances by local artists, and now the ongoing after party. She was incredibly proud of Regina’s accomplishment but her feet were killing her. She considered discretely kicking her shoes off while she sat at the bar but was concerned she wouldn’t be able to get the shoes back on if she did so.

She looked around the still packed hall as she absently stirred the melting ice in her glass. Regina had gone with a royal purple lighting scheme that had perfectly highlighted the main hall where everyone had dined but also worked incredibly well for the after dinner drinking and socializing. Emma had made her way through and around the museum at least seven times, losing Regina somewhere along the way in the first round, finding her again during her fourth tour, losing her again during the fifth, catching a glimpse of her during the seventh before deciding she’d socialized enough and eventually taken a corner stool at the bar. She currently had no idea where her wife was but knew Regina would be able to find her easily enough when it was time to leave.

“Can I get a Jack and coke?”

Emma jumped at the accented voice as a man dressed in an all-black tuxedo slid up on the stool beside her. She’d been spacing out and hadn’t seen him approach. He smiled easily at the bartender and glanced side-long at her.

“Sorry, love, didn’t mean to startle you.” He accepted his drink from the bartender and gestured at her empty glass. “What are you having?”

Emma stared at him. He had striking blue eyes and a smirk tugged one corner of his mouth upwards as she realized she was staring. “Water,” she blurted out.

His smirk only grew larger before he turned back to the bartender. “Would you please give the lass a refill on her water?” He raised his glass to his lips and gave it a sniff. “I prefer rum myself, but what they have on offer here isn’t quite what I’m used to.”

Emma frowned as she glanced unnecessarily behind the bar. Naturally, Regina had stocked it with only top shelf liquors. She considered remarking that he should quit buying the cheap stuff but refrained.

“So, tell me,” he continued after sipping his drink, “why are you sitting at the bar by yourself drinking water?”

Emma resisted rolling her eyes, she was trying to be polite after all since it was still the museum’s event, but she wished she could’ve avoided this. Before she could come up with an appropriate response, he held up his hands in surrender. “Relax, love, I’m not hitting on you. I’m well aware of who your wife is and I have no wish to be on her bad side.”

That surprised Emma enough that she raised an eyebrow at him. “You know Regina?”

“By reputation only, I’m afraid,” he chuckled. “She can be quite the tyrant or so I’ve heard.”

“I’d be offended on her behalf by that if it didn’t sound like such a compliment.” He grinned at her over the rim of his glass. She looked down at his left hand resting on his thigh; he was wearing a black leather glove. “What’s with the glove?”

“Old seafaring accident, I’m afraid.” He knocked the prosthetic against the bar where it made a clunking sound.

Heat flooded Emma’s face. “I am so sorry, Mister-”

“Jones. Killian Jones.” He set his drink down and offered his hand. “And you are Emma Swan, I believe?”

She shook his hand, relieved he hadn’t seemed to take offense. “Yeah, uh yes, I am.” She frowned. “How did you know?”

“I asked around,” he said simply.

“You asked people about me?” she repeated skeptically.

“Aye, well, you and Regina both,” he admitted. “The both of you are quite beautiful ladies and I wanted to know if I stood a chance. I’ve been assured by many that I do not.” He ducked his head a bit and traced his finger along the back of his ear. “When I noticed you sitting here alone, I thought I could salvage the remains of my evening by, at least, having a conversation with you.”

Emma laughed; he grinned up at her. “So long as you know, there is no chance in hell I’m going home with you…” She waited and he nodded. “Then I’ll tell you why I’m drinking water at a bar by myself.”

“I’m all ears, love.”

She leaned towards him. “Because it has been an incredibly long night and after five hours of martinis, I cut myself off.”

“Ah, so it’s not that you’re against alcohol?” He finished off his drink and waved at the bartender for another round. “That’s a relief.”

“Are you kidding? At events like these, alcohol is the only thing that gets me through them.”

“You’re not an art person?”

She shook her head. “No, but it is one of Regina’s passions so I support her.”

He nodded. “She’s the curator of the museum, is she not?”

“Yep, in a couple of months it’ll be a year.”

“Is that what brought you to Portland? This job of hers?” he asked.

Her brows drew together, wrinkling her forehead. “How do you know we’re not from here?”

“Just a guess,” he shrugged. “You’re not, are you?”

She relaxed. “No, we moved here from Boston, actually.” She gave her head a small shake. “Sort of.”

“Sort of?” He cocked his head to the side. “That sounds like a story.”

Emma waved him off. “It is but not one for tonight.” She played with her straw missing the disappointment that played across his expression. “What about you, Mister Jones? What’s your profession?” She gestured widely. “What brings you to our city by the sea?”

He swirled the remains of his drink. “Well, there is quite a story to answer your question, but the short version is that I captain a ship.”

“A ship?” She hadn’t been expecting that answer at all. “Are you in the Navy?”

“No,” he huffed out a short laugh, “not for quite some time. Mine is a more traditional ship, I believe people here would call her a Tall Ship.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. My son had to do a report on something similar to those not too long ago. They’re gorgeous.”

Killian brightened at her praise. “Well, you should come out for a sail one day. Bring the missus and your boy. We could serve a passable dinner on board and sail around the harbor at sunset.”

“There you are!”

Emma straightened as Regina walked up to her from behind Killian. She was still grinning as the brunette kissed her on the cheek and slid an arm around the blonde’s waist. Emma felt the bit of possessiveness as Regina slowly turned to eye the man sitting across from her wife. “Regina,” Emma pinched her wife’s side, letting her know she’d been caught, “I’d like you to meet, Killian Jones.”

Killian got to his feet and offered his hand. “A pleasure to meet you.” He gestured at their surroundings. “It’s been an affair like none others I’ve seen before.”

“Thank you,” she said, relaxing against Emma’s side. “It’s been a lot of work,” she admitted, “but I think tonight was a success.”

Emma perked up. “Does that mean we can go home now?”

Regina laughed, a tired but happy sound. “Yes, I think we’re safe to leave.”

“Oh, thank God,” Emma said, standing up. She winced as she put weight back on her feet. “Sorry to cut it short, Killian.”

“No apology required,” he said, “on the contrary, you’ve made my evening worthwhile.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Emma laughed, “but I will take you up on that offer for a cruise around the harbor.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

“Oh!” Emma realized how that must have sounded. “No, I mean, Mister Jones offered to take you, me, and Henry on a cruise around the harbor. He captains one of the Tall Ships.”

Regina looked impressed. “Our son was just doing a report on something similar.”

Killian nodded. “So, I’ve been told.” He took a step backwards. “Come down to the harbor tomorrow, if you like. We’re easy to find.”

“We will,” Emma agreed easily.

He began to leave but Regina called after him, “What’s the name of your ship, Mister Jones?”

“Why, the Jolly Roger, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Gamechanger...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Once Day *sniff*

“Ahoy!” Emma called out as they approached the tall ship boasting a black and white pirate flag.

“Mom,” Henry groused, embarrassed. Regina silently rolled her eyes at her wife’s antics.

Killian stood at the top of the gangplank, waiting for them. He kept his left arm tucked behind his back as he welcomed the trio on board. “Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger!”

“Wow,” Henry muttered, looking up at the tall mast.

“Now, I don’t wish to alarm anyone,” Killian said, getting their attention, “but for sailing purposes, I choose to use a different prosthetic.” He brought his arm out from behind his back to reveal a gleaming silver hook in place of the more traditional hand. “Perhaps you can guess what moniker I go by while on the high seas.”

Henry snorted with laughter. Emma managed to hold hers in, putting her hand on her son’s shoulder. Regina was less than impressed. “Captain Hook? Really?”

“Don’t worry, lass. You’ll warm up to me.”

“Don’t count on it.”

He grinned at her. “Henry, my boy, help me cast off.” Henry hurried to his side, eager to help.

“Be careful,” Regina urged as Henry ran past her.

“Relax,” Emma said, pulling her away and towards the opposite side of the ship. “This is going to be fun.”

“Are you sure about this?” she said, looking over her shoulder at the man showing her son how to coil the rope. “I don’t trust him.”

“Of course, you don’t,” Emma said, knowingly. “He’s wearing more eyeliner than me and more jewelry than you.” She watched him for a moment, taking in his silver rings and necklace. He was definitely more rakish in his appearance than he’d been the night before at the gala. Gone were the shined shoes and tailored tuxedo, replaced with knee high black boots, leather pants, and a fitted vest. “I’m sure it’s just part of his schtick.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere near his schtick,” Regina muttered, turning to look out at the water.

Emma laughed and threw her arms around the brunette. She peppered her cheek with kisses before dropping her chin on her shoulder. “Try and relax.” She felt the woman lean back against her. “It’s going to be a good night.”

Killian was indeed a gracious host. He sailed them out past the islands and into the bay proper. They saw the lighthouses and lobster boats; Henry got to steer for a bit. Killian had produced a standard snack tray of meats and cheeses and fruit, a bottle of wine, and some soda for Henry. Emma had a blast feeling the wind and see against her face; Regina managed to relax enough to smile and even laugh once or twice.

“Alright, m’boy,” Jones said, thumping Henry on the shoulder, “I think you’ve got it. Keep a steady eye and let me know if you see anything on the horizon.”

“What?” Henry looked stunned as Jones began to walk down the stairs leaving him alone at the wheel of the great ship.

“You’ll be fine!”

Regina was instantly in protective mother mode. “Is that wise?”

“Just for a few minutes.” He winked at her as he ducked down onto the stairs leading below decks.

“Henry?”

“I’ve got this, Mom,” he called back, not wanting her to take away his chance.

“Yeah, he’s got this,” Emma said, flashing their son an encouraging smile. She lowered her voice so only Regina could hear her. “We’re barely moving, and I doubt Jones is going to let anything happen to his ship.”

Regina acquiesced then took out her phone and snapped a picture of Henry before he saw her. She was grinning down at the photo when Jones reappeared carrying another bottle of wine. He held it aloft. “From the captain’s private stock.”

Regina eyed it warily. “I think I’ve had enough actually.” She caught both Emma and Killian’s disappointed looks. “One of us has to be able to drive home after this voyage.”

“Just one glass, Regina,” Emma implored as the captain used his hook to pull out the cork. “It’s from his private stock.”

Regina rolled her eyes doubting the captain’s private stock was better than hers. Killian sat the bottle on an upturned barrel and fetched three glasses. “We still have a two hour sail back, Madam Mills. Plenty of time to sober up.”

“Don’t call me that,” she said as she reluctantly joined the two of them by the barrel.

Killian raised his glass in toast. “To forgotten memories and old friends.”

Emma frowned as they clinked glasses. “Shouldn’t a toast out here be something like billowing winds and smooth seas?”

“Aye.” Killian shrugged as he watched the blonde take a deep drink of her wine. He almost set his down when he caught Regina watching him. He saluted her again and sipped the dark red liquid, relaxing in relief when she did as well.

“Well, the captain’s stock is top shelf in my book,” Emma said, setting her half-finished glass down. She caught Regina narrowing her eyes at Killian over the rim of her glass. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing, Swan…I just-”

“Swan?” Regina growled not liking the way the captain used her wife’s name. It rolled off his tongue with way too much familiarity.

Emma started to reply, then blinked as her hand shot out to the edge of the barrel to steady herself. “What the hell…” She knocked over her glass as she took a step back, bent over double as she held precariously on to the barrel for balance.

“Emma!”

Killian took a step back as Regina took a step forward. Then the brunette’s hand white knuckled her wife’s shoulder as she too groaned. Emma was panting but Regina managed to glare at the captain. “What did you do?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he truly meant it.

Emma straightened, one arm going out to grasp Regina in support as green eyes locked on the man she now remembered as a pirate. “Hook,” she breathed.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a grin. “Did you miss me?”   

Before she could reply, fire blazed to life beside her. Regina held up a clawed hand cradling a fireball, furious, tormented brown eyes glared at the pirate. “You had no right!”

Hook hurriedly took a step back as Regina moved around the barrel, vying for a clean shot at him. She stumbled and swayed against the barrel as more memories assaulted her.

“Regina!” Emma put one hand over the fireball, snuffing it out, as her arm snaked around her wife’s… _Regina’s_ middle to support her. “Easy.”

“Moms?” All three adults looked up to find Henry looking down over the railing at them. “Is everything okay?”

“Let him drink the wine and his memory will be returned,” Hook said quietly before speaking louder and heading for the stairs. “Everything is fine, lad. Why don’t you join your mothers and I’ll get us turned around.”

“Yeah, come on down, Henry.” Emma glanced at Regina but the brunette simply watched their son with complete adoration in her expression. “We want you to try something.”

“Emma, no,” Regina whispered.

“What?” the blonde asked, surprised.

Regina glanced at the wine and then her son thumping down the stairs towards them. “Nothing.Never mind.” She pulled away from Emma and met Henry at the foot of the stairs.

“Was that fire I saw earlier?” he asked, looking up at her.

Regina cupped his face between both of her hands and just stared at him, drinking him in. Henry glanced quickly at Emma. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Regina said too quickly, dropping her hands to his shoulders and giving him a brittle smile. “Sorry, I just…” She brushed hair off his forehead, then took a breath. “Emma’s got something for you to try.” She let go of him and took a step back.

“O-kay,” he said, still giving her a funny look before moving past her towards his blonde mother.

“Regina?” Emma called when she realized the brunette was walking away from them, leaving her to give their son magiced wine by herself. Regina didn’t look back as she walked towards the bow of the ship.

Henry and Emma both frowned at her back. “Is Mom okay?” Henry asked. “Did something happen?”

Emma tried to clear the concern from her face. “She’ll be fine. I think she’s just feeling a bit seasick.” She draped her arm over his shoulders and guided him towards the barrel. “But hey, I thought you might like to try something new.”

Henry balked after the first sip of wine, declaring it disgusting, but Emma cajoled him into giving it a second try. When the first of his memories began to return, he held his nose and drank a larger gulp. In the span of just fifteen minutes, they were all three completely themselves again, but Emma wasn’t sure that was such a great thing. The life they'd built for themselves over the past year was now teetering on the brink. She joined Hook by the wheel as Henry stood at the bow beside Regina.

“She won’t talk to me,” she said quietly as she watched Henry point at a passing ship.

“Give her time, love,” Hook said, slightly turning the wheel. “She recovered a great many more memories than you did.” He looked side-long at her. “And I imagine most of them were unpleasant.”

Emma grimaced as she realized he was probably right. “Why did you do it, Hook? Why did you find us? Why wake us up?”

“Your family needs you.”

Emma sighed. “My family was right here.”


	7. Chapter 7

The ride home from the harbor had been unpleasantly quiet. Henry had tried a couple of times to make conversation as they drove, but Emma’s stilted responses and Regina’s silence killed his attempts fairly quickly. They’d left Hook on his ship with Emma promising to get in touch with him later. During the sail back, he’d filled her in on what had led him to search them out. Another villain, another curse, and the sort of trouble that made Emma hate being the so-called Savior.

As soon as they made it into the house, Henry stomped upstairs to his room. Emma opened the refrigerator, desperately needing a beer. “Regina, we need to talk-” She looked up to find herself alone in the kitchen. She heard the door to the study close and she sighed heavily.

An hour later, freshly showered and wearing more comfortable clothes, Emma hoped she’d given the woman she’d been calling her wife for the past fourteen months enough time to cool down. She checked in on Henry before going downstairs and found him passed out on his bed, headphones still jammed over his ears. She left them for the time being, no reason to have him overhear them if this next conversation got heated.

She knocked on the door to the study and was completely unsurprised when she received no answer. “Regina, I’m coming in.”

Emma hesitated another moment, hoping she wasn’t about to get a fireball to the face, then opened the door. She eased around the door frame and found Regina standing near the fireplace, back to the door. “Gina?”

The woman in question knocked back a drink she was holding before moving towards the bar for a refill. “Don’t call me that.”

Emma stepped further into the room, frowning. “I always call you that when we’re alone.”

Regina slammed her glass down, then held herself painfully still. “Don’t.”

“Why not?”

The tense uptight shoulders slumped and all the fight seemed to seep out of the brunette. “Because Miss Swan, I allowed you to call me that when you were my wife.” She finally looked at the blonde. “But we aren't married.”

Emma had to stop herself from physically recoiling. If the former mayor had said that in anger, she could have more easily handled it, but Regina only sounded tired. Emma took a step closer. “Nothing has to change.”

Regina scoffed and began refilling her glass. “We were cursed, Miss Swan. It was all a lie.” For a brief second her emotion broke through the façade she was trying to project, her voice cracked as she said, “It was just a fairy tale.”

“It’s real,” Emma insisted.

Regina shook her head. “Miss Swan-”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Fine. _Emma_ ,” she huffed. “We’re not married. We _never_ were.”

“We were for the last fourteen months,” Emma argued, “and it was pretty damn good.”

Regina flinched, then looked down at the floor. Reluctantly, she nodded. “It _was_ good,” she admitted, “but it’s over. We aren’t those people. I’m not the curator of a museum and you’re not a club director.”

“But we are,” Emma argued closing half the distance between them. “I love those kids and you love your museum. Just last night you raised more money for that museum than it’s ever made in its history. _You_ did that!”

“Finally, a legacy I can be proud of,” Regina remarked dryly, “and I only managed to do it when I was someone else.”

“For fuck’s sake, Regina, you _weren’t_ someone else. You were still you!” Emma circled the couch to be on the same side as the brunette. When she saw Regina stiffen, she stopped herself from reaching out. “You were just a different version of you.” Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to make the woman see. “You were just you without all the Enchanted Forest baggage.”

“You mean all of the experiences that make me who I am.”

“No. Cursed memories or not you are still you.” Emma grabbed her hands before she could stop her. “You are still a mother. You are still the same pain-in-the-ass woman that berates me every time I eat a cheeseburger. _That_ is you.” She squeezed the hands, willing the woman to look up at her. “And I love you. It’s been the best year of my life. Please, Regina, please don’t throw this away.”

Regina sucked in a shaky breath and held the watery green gaze that was pleading with her. She wanted to agree; she wanted nothing more than to live the life they’d been living, but there was more to their story. “Why did Hook wake us?”

Emma blinked. “What?”

Regina gently pulled her hands back from Emma. “Why did Hook give us back our memories?”

“Oh,” Emma scrubbed a hand over her face. “Storybrooke is back. Something about a witch and a new curse. She was looking for you and brought everyone back here when you weren’t with them.” The blonde shrugged. “And I guess they’re in need of a savior.”

Regina breathed out a humorless chuckle and looked down. “Of course. I should’ve known.”

“Should’ve known what?” She tensed as the brunette stepped away from her. “Regina?”

“I’m not even there, and I’m still the villain.”

“What? No, that’s not what-”

“And you’re the savior,” she said ruefully. She ran a quick hand under her eyes. “I guess it was only ever a dream after all.”

Emma frowned. “What was a dream?”

“This. All of it.” She gestured at the room, the home they were standing in. “The idea that you and I could ever be together.” She shook her head. “Villains don’t get happy endings, remember?”

“Regina, wait-”

The brunette held up a hand. “I’ll sleep in the spare bed room tonight. We can leave for Storybrooke in the morning.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emma honestly didn’t know what felt worse, Henry riding with Regina to Storybrooke because she accepted him or Henry riding part of the way with her while sulking and listening to his head phones the entire time. Regardless, by the time they were passing the quaint blue and white sign welcoming them to Storybrooke, Emma was ready to drive her car right through it. She was pretty sure that the SUV she now drove could take out a good portion of the stonework if she tried hard enough.

As they drove in tandem down the main street, more than one person stopped to gawk at them as they passed. By the time they reached Granny’s, Emma was sure the entire town knew they were there. Once they were parked, Emma stretched and popped her back as she met Regina and Henry at the front of her car.

“Does anyone else feel like we’re being watched?” Henry asked, looking around. There were two or three people at various spots along the sidewalk staring at them.

“You get used to it,” Regina muttered before striding towards the diner. “Shall we?”

Emma hurried to open the door for her majesty. Before the blinds hanging from the glass stopped swinging, they heard a gruff voice from behind the bar. “Well, it’s about time.”

Henry’s face broke into a grin. “Granny!” Then he frowned. “Wait. You know who we are?”

“Of course, I know you,” the old woman said, wiping her hands on a rag as she came out from behind the counter. She gave Henry a hug and after a hesitation, a terse nod of her head to Regina.

The brunette arched an eyebrow. “We were told you were cursed.”

“Hook found us,” Henry supplied.

“Did he? Well, he took his sweet time about it,” Granny groused.

Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets. “It took him a couple of months to find us.” She glanced at Regina. “We weren’t living where he thought we’d be.”

“Is that right?” Granny asked, eyeing the former queen.

Regina rolled her eyes. The suspicious old bat was only proving the point she had tried to make Emma acknowledge. She’d never be seen as a simple museum curator in Storybrooke, not by the people she had once cursed. She began tugging the gloves off her hands. “It must not have been much of a curse if you remember everything.”

“Yours wasn’t much of a curse either,” Emma muttered under her breath.

Regina’s head snapped around so fast her neck throbbed. “I beg your pardon!”

The blonde shrugged, a long ride in the car by herself had made her grumpy. “You gave them indoor plumbing, electricity, and health care.”

“Moms!” Henry sounded exasperated. “Is this really the time?”

Both women frowned at him. Granny took the opportunity to speak up. “For the record, we don’t remember everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been here almost two months. When we got here it felt like we had just left but once we got things up and running again, we realized we’d been gone for nearly a year.” She shrugged. “It was pretty good timing, really. We got here in time for Snow…” she hesitated, glancing at Emma. “Well, you should go see your parents. I’m sure they’ll want to fill you in on everything you’ve missed.”

 “Snow got here in time for what?” Emma asked warily.

Granny threw the towel over her shoulder and began clearing a table. “I can’t stand around all day talking to you. Go see your parents.”

Emma knew from experience she wouldn’t get anything more out of the older woman, but Granny had sufficiently worried her. “Come on, Henry, let’s go.”

“One more thing,” Regina said just before Emma reached the door. “Hook mentioned something about a witch cursing the town.”

Granny straightened, a couple of dirty dinner plates in hand. “Don’t know anything about that. The only witch I know around these parts is you, Madam Mayor.” Her eyes narrowed. “Anything you want to tell us?”

Regina gave her a fake smile. “I missed these little chats of ours, Eugenia.”

Granny snorted and headed for the kitchen. Emma just shook her head as she held the door for her son and the former queen.


	8. Chapter 8

The green door with the number three on it swung open before Emma could finish knocking. “Emma!” Mary Margaret squealed as she pulled her grown daughter in for a hug. She released her only long enough to lunge for Henry with the same excited utterance of his name.

Regina glanced down awkwardly, not really wanting to see the display of familial affection and was taken by surprise when she was treated to the same rough embrace.

“Oh, God, Regina!” Snow hugged her in greeting, feeling the older women stiffen in surprise. She chuckled and released her. “It is so good to see all of you.” She wiped away tears of happy relief. “Come in, come in.”

Henry easily followed her inside and Emma moved to follow until she realized Regina still looked stunned. She gently grasped the woman’s forearm. “Come on, Gina.”

Brown eyes snapped to hers but softened as she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled inside the loft apartment. Everything looked exactly the same as it had. She heard heavy footsteps above and looked up to see David descending the stairs with a grin on his face. “Emma!”

Regina placed her purse on the counter as David greeted his daughter and grandson. When she turned, she saw that there was a change in the downstairs décor, after all. She sucked in a breath at the sight of a crib with a mobile hanging over it. As she turned towards Emma, thinking to possibly warn her somehow, the newest Charming made his presence known with a healthy gurgle.

Regina watched as Emma pulled away from her parents at the sound, looking around. Mary Margaret was beaming as she latched onto her daughter’s hand and began pulling her towards the crib. “Emma, there’s someone we’d like you to meet.” She leaned down and picked up the baby dressed in blue. “This is your baby brother, James.”

Regina held her breath. Fake memories or not, the woman she had called wife for the past year still had serious abandonment issues that they had discussed more than once. She hadn’t been in Echo Cave when Snow had declared she wanted another baby, but Emma had mentioned that little detail when telling her how they’d saved Neal. At the time, Regina hadn’t cared, she’d only been focused on saving Henry, but she knew Emma’s ways better now. The dismissive way she had said Snow admitted wanting another baby, the shrug of her shoulders like it hadn’t mattered to her. If Regina had that conversation with Emma today, it would set off every warning siren, bell, and whistle she had tuned to the blonde.

“Huh, uh, wow.” Emma accepted the baby that was thrust towards her, cradling him into her elbow. Green eyes blown wide searched out brown.

“Congratulations,” Regina said, breaking the attention away from Emma. “I promise not to try and kill this one.”

David’s hand fell to his hip where his sword would usually be as Snow broke out in nervous laughter. Emma eyed her over the baby’s head and mouthed _Really?_ Regina shrugged and Henry just shook his head.

“As you can see,” David said clearing his throat and putting his arm around Snow’s shoulders, “a lot has happened.”

“And the three of you!” Mary Margaret said in that breathy tone she got when she was excited. “What happened? Did you stay together? We want to know everything that we missed.”

Henry watched his mothers exchange a look and then turn away from each other. “We got in a car wreck almost as soon as we left Storybrooke.”

David straightened and Snow gasped. “What?” She looked them all over more closely, her hand absently reaching out to the nearest of the three which happened to be Regina. “Were you hurt? Are you okay?”

Henry watched his brunette mother step backwards and cross her arms over her chest uncomfortable with the concern. “We were in the hospital for a few days.” Henry shrugged, stepping forward and awkwardly taking the baby from Emma. “But we’re okay now.” He glanced down at the baby. “So, is he my uncle?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Emma tucked her hair behind her ear before stuffing her hands in her pockets. She watched as Snow laughed softly and adjusted Henry’s hold on the baby. “But, uh,” she cleared her throat, “back to you know, you, all of you being back here. How’d that happen?”

“Hook mentioned a witch was looking for me and is responsible for this curse,” Regina said, hoping to force the conversation where she needed it.

Snow and David both gave her blank looks and exchanged a confused shake of their heads. David shrugged, “We don’t know. If Hook remembers that, he knows more than we do.”

“Where is Hook?” Snow asked, accepting the baby back from Henry. “Did he find you?”

“Yeah, he gave us back our memories,” Emma said. “He’s sailing back but we drove.”

“I’ve spent enough time on that ship of his,” Regina said. “I had no intention of taking a day long cruise with him.”

Snow sidled up beside her daughter. “You didn’t want to sail back with him?”

“What?” Emma looked at her, a mixture of startled and confused. “No. Why?”

Snow shrugged, shifting the baby in her arms. “I don’t know. I thought the two of you hit it off in Neverland.”

The bar stool Regina had been perched on screeched against the hard wood floor as she pushed off from it. “Well, if the two of you can’t remember anything useful, I’m going home.”

Emma blinked at her unexpected announcement. “Wait, you’re leaving?”

“I believe that’s what I just said, Miss Swan.” She picked up her purse. “We can reconvene later once the pirate has returned. Perhaps he knows more about this so-called witch hunt he led us on. Until then, I’ll be at the mansion.” She opened the door, then paused and looked back at the fairy tale family. “Welcome back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours later when there was a knock at the front door, Regina sighed and set down her glass of cider. It was late and that meant it could really only be one person. She slipped her heels back on and strode across the foyer. Opening the door, she was surprised when her son almost ran into her as he pushed inside.

“Please tell me my room is still here,” he said, kicking off his shoes as Emma slunk in behind him. “Even if it isn’t, I’m staying on the couch.”

Regina watched in somewhat disbelief as Henry shucked his jacket and hung it in the closet. She looked towards the blonde for an answer. “Wha-?”

“Turns out that babies cry. A lot,” Emma said with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders, “and the loft is an open floor plan kind of place.”

Realization dawned and Regina dipped her chin. “I see.”

“I know you needed some space,” Emma said as Henry headed towards the kitchen, “and I know you won’t turn Henry away, but please don’t make me go back there.”

It may have been the very long past few days combined with the multiple glasses of hard cider she’d drank, but Regina’s mind was a mass confusion of emotions. She’d been both irritated and relieved when she’d heard the knock on the door. Her heart had lifted when she thought Henry and Emma wanted to stay with her only to have it be crushed under a boot heel when she realized they were simply seeking sanctuary. Then Emma claimed she’d only stayed away because she was trying to respect Regina’s wishes…

“You know what,” Emma said, misinterpreting Regina’s silence as rejection, “it’s fine. I can get a room at Granny’s.”

Regina blinked when she heard the front door open. “It’s almost midnight. Granny will likely have already turned in for the night.”

“I can wake her up,” Emma shrugged.

“Never wake a sleeping wolf, Miss Swan.” She closed the front door with Emma still inside. “Stay. Please.”

Relief made Emma’s shoulders drop two inches. “Thank you.” She shrugged off her jacket. “Also, Mary Margaret still can’t cook.”

“Ah, so that’s why Henry is raiding the kitchen this late at night.” She noticed how Emma looked hopefully in that direction. “Help yourself, Emma.”

“Thank you,” she breathed and headed that way. She paused at the door when she realized Regina hadn’t followed her. “You’re not coming?”

“No, I think I’ll head up to bed,” she said. “It’s been a long few days.”

Emma nodded. “And you were tired before the gala.”

“I was,” Regina admitted quietly, swallowing thickly at the reminder of their lives only a few days ago.

Emma gestured towards the kitchen. “I’ll make sure we clean up after ourselves. I know how you appreciate a tidy kitchen.”

“I do.”

Emma nodded jerkily, looking down at her feet. “Well. Thanks. Again.”

“Your welcome.”

She managed a small smile as she looked up. “Good night, Regina.”

Regina watched her escape into the kitchen, listened as she asked their son if he’d left anything for her, and ignored the tear rolling down her cheek. “Good night, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A little more action, a little more complication


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Sunday evening (where I am) and that means it's back to RL tomorrow, here's a second update for today. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support! 
> 
> And to give credit where it's due, you'll see some one-liners here and there that I borrowed straight from the show's dialogue. Cheers!

The next morning it was no surprise when Regina was up before anyone else. In Portland, she had always been the first one of their little family up in the mornings. Once the coffee aromas started, Emma would usually show up, hair tousled with eyes still half-closed. Henry either showed up shortly thereafter or much later, in a rush, grabbing his breakfast to go as he ran out the door for school or early morning practice. This morning was starting out no different except Regina was surprised when Emma walked in from the direction of the living room.

Regina set a steaming mug of coffee in front of her when she took a seat at the island. “Did you sleep on the couch?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Why?” Regina asked. “There are two guest bed rooms upstairs. Either one would have offered a better rest than the couch.”

Emma sipped her coffee and gave the brunette a sad smile. It was way too early to get into how horrible it would’ve felt to walk up those stairs and not join Regina in her room. It had been bad enough sleeping on the couch knowing they were under the same roof. Not that she had slept much. As she watched Regina pull out food from the refrigerator, she frowned. “You had time to go to the store?”

“Magic has its uses, dear,” Regina said, setting out bacon and eggs on the counter.

Emma noticed the slight tremble in Regina’s hand as she set the food down. She tapped a finger against the mug considering whether or not she should ask. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Fine.”

Emma didn’t even need her lie detector to know the false hood of that statement. Regina’s hands only trembled when she was extremely tired. “Uh huh.” She sipped her coffee. “How many games of Sudoku did you go through?”

Regina had picked up the puzzle game when she’d been recuperating from her ankle injury. It had become her go-to when she couldn’t sleep. Emma had never understood how something that made her think was relaxing but the brunette had sworn by it.

The frying pan smacked against the stovetop louder than expected making Emma jump. She guessed she wasn’t going to get an answer or confession to her question and decided to let it go. “Hook should have arrived sometime last night. We can meet up with him and my parents after breakfast.”

“Wonderful.” Regina's dry tone could not be less welcoming if she tried. “Do you want to watch the eggs or go wake Henry up?”

Eager to escape the rising tension in the kitchen, Emma opted for waking Henry. After she gave him his first wake up call, she took the opportunity to wash her face and take care of a few morning necessities. She gave her son his second wake up and made sure he was actually getting out of bed as she made her way back down stairs. As she reached the kitchen and saw Regina plating up breakfast, there was a knock at the front door. The brunette looked around but Emma raised a hand. “I’ll get it. It’s probably just my parents.”

Regina wasn’t ready to deal with the Charmings yet, but it wouldn’t be unlike them to show up uninvited. She heard Henry coming down the stairs as she placed the breakfast plates on the island. Then she heard a snide accented voice that she didn’t recognize.

“You’re not Regina.”

She had time to glance towards the stairs and see Henry standing still at the foot of them, looking towards the front door just before she saw Emma fly through the air and crash into him, sending them both sprawling.

She felt the magic in the air as she rushed towards them. They were both groaning and pushing themselves up so she rounded on the front door shocked to see the Dark One standing there with his hand still outstretched. “Rumple?” He looked less than immaculate, his dark, flinty gaze locking with hers as he slowly lowered his arm. “I thought you were dead!”

“Oh, he was,” the snide, accented voice Regina had first heard spoke again as a tall, red headed woman with striking blue eyes stepped past him. “Long story and not the reason we’re here.”

“Who the hell are you?” Emma asked, pushing Henry behind her as she stood at Regina’s shoulder.

The blue eyes narrowed at her, taking her in from head to toe before tsking. “Really Regina, keeping company with a savior? Mother would be so disappointed.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina asked, angling her body in front of Emma’s. This had to be the witch Hook had mentioned, but she still didn’t have a name.

The witch narrowed her eyes then cocked her head to the side, studying Regina. “Cora really never told you, did she?”

“Told me what?” she demanded. She glanced at Rumple who was standing oddly still and quiet. “And how the hell do you know my mother?”

“The same way you do,” the red head sneered, closing the distance between them. “I’m your sister.”

Regina scoffed as Emma blurted, “What?”

“Half-sister if you want to get technical,” she said, spinning on her heel and pacing away. “I’m afraid Mommy-dearest wasn’t quite virtuous when she married your father. In fact, if I were you,” she trailed a hand across the back of Rumple’s shoulders as she circled him, “I’d question whether dear old Henry was your father at all.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed at the insinuation but before she could retort Henry slid out from behind Emma. “Why should we believe anything you say? Who are you?”

“Henry!” Regina hissed as gleaming blue eyes locked on him.

“Look at you,” the witch purred as she took a step towards him.

“Stay away from him!” Emma growled, hands coming up as a fireball bloomed in Regina’s palm.

The witch glared at the soft white light flickering over Emma’s palms. Her mouth twisted into a grin as Regina stepped in front of the boy and the blonde. “Nice fireball, sis,” she mocked, snuffing it out with a wave of her hand. “And the name is Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West.”

Emma snorted. “What? Like from Oz?”

“Emma,” Regina hissed in warning as she saw Zelena’s grin turn into a snarl. “Now is _not_ the time.”

“Sorry,” Emma sobered, raising her hands again. “Just didn’t know that was a real place.”

“I’m sure we could fill entire rooms with the things you don’t know, Savior,” Zelena snapped.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Okay, now I believe it’s possible she’s related to you.”

Regina was still flexing her hand, the fire being snuffed out of it had left her fingers numb, when she saw Zelena sweep her arm towards the trio. “No!” Emma was hurled all the way to the upper floor landing of the staircase. Her back hit the windows, cracking them before she fell to the floor.

“Em-!” Regina's cry was cut off as Zelena’s green gloved hand flexed into a choking gesture and Regina felt her feet leave the floor as she was slowly lifted into the air.

“Mom!”

“Rumple.”

At Zelena’s command, Rumple flicked his wrist and Henry vanished from sight. Regina’s eyes widened in terror until she caught the smallest shake of Rumple’s head and the way he flicked his gaze towards Henry’s room.

“You see, lil sis,” Zelena hissed, easily keeping her sister held in a choke hold, “every bit of magic Rumple ever taught you, he taught me, too.” She pulled Regina closer. “Only I was the better student and now _I_ control him.”

Without warning, Regina dropped to the ground. She gasped and coughed, trying to catch her breath before she glared up at the woman standing over her. “What do you want?”

“I want to destroy you,” Zelena said eyes widening before she let out a maniacal cackle. “Just like mother tried to destroy me. It’s a shame she’s dead. I really would’ve liked for her to have seen what I’m about to do to her _precious_ daughter. The one she _chose_ to keep.” She growled the last sentence before twisting her wrist, sending Regina sliding across the floor, her back slamming against a door frame before she stopped.

“But because you made me work so hard to get your attention,” Zelena stalked closer to her, “I’m going to make you suffer first.” She magiced the Dark One’s dagger into her hand and traced the tip of it down Regina’s cheek. “Enjoy the time you have left. Sis.” She let the sharp blade nick the brunette’s neck. “Because I’m about to make your life a living hell.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there was a 2nd update yesterday that you may have missed with the AO3 difficulties, so maybe go back a chapter and read it before this one ;) This chapter will make way more sense that way.

“Regina?”

A gasp and the sound of footsteps pounded across the mansion’s hardwood floors.

“Regina!”

A calloused hand tapped against her cheek.

“Come on, Regina. Wake up.”

Brown eyes flew open and she was calling forth magic even as her body ached with pain.

“Hey! Whoa!” David held his hands up in surrender. “Easy.”

She blinked at him, taking in his wary countenance as she saw the splintered wood and shards of glass all around her. She pulled her magic inwards, groaning as she tried to push herself up. David grasped her shoulders and helped her up. Debris slid off her shoulders and back as she sat upright.

“What hap-?” She caught movement on the upper landing of the stairwell and saw Snow helping a still dazed Emma. “Henry!”

She tried scrambling to her feet, bits of glass dug into her palms as she pushed herself up. The room swirled even as David steadied her. He tried guiding her to sit on one of the dining room chairs. “Where is he? I’ll go.”

“His…room.” Her voice cracked as she unwillingly sunk onto the chair. “Check his room.”

David nodded and hurried off, taking the stairs two at a time as he rushed past Snow and Emma. The blonde must’ve realized where David was headed because she moved to get up only to be held back by her mother.

Regina used the table to steady herself as she got to her feet, body aching. That wicked bitch must have hit her with a parting shot, thrown her across the length of the dining room if the wrecked condition of the table and buffet were any indication. She reached the doorway when she heard David bellow.

“He’s okay.” He came back to the railing with a sleepy looking Henry trailing behind him. “He was asleep on his bed.”

“Henry,” Emma lurched to her feet and the young teenager caught her in a hug, steadying her.

“Not to be insensitive,” Snow began, “but what the hell happened here?”

“Your witch paid us a visit,” Regina said, rolling a shoulder that felt slightly out of joint.

“She’s real?”

“Apparently,” Emma said, one hand grasping the railing of the landing as she stood.

“And she has the Dark One on her side,” Henry added, leaving Emma’s side to check on his other mother at the foot of the stairs.

“Rumplestiltskin is alive?” David asked alarmed.

Regina nodded in assurance at Henry’s silently asked question and welcomed his gentle hug despite the deep bruise she felt on her lower back. She kissed the top of his head. “I’m okay.”

“You’re bleeding,” he said, pointing at her neck where Zelena had nicked her.

“Just a scratch,” she promised. “I’ve had worse.”

“Regina,” Emma breathed out as she reached the bottom of the stairs and threw her arms around the brunette in a hug. Regina hissed in pain and Emma immediately pulled back, scrutinizing her. “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, extricating herself and putting distance between them. She fussed with the hem of her shirt before looking back up. “We need to speak with Hook. Find out what exactly he knows.”

Emma nodded, wincing slightly. “Yeah. Of course.” She stepped back. “Whatever you think.”

“Well,” Snow said, glancing between the two women, “why don’t you two get cleaned up.” She glanced towards the kitchen. “I’ll salvage breakfast and then we can go.”

Two hours later, the five of them were making their way down the docks towards the Jolly Roger. Magical healing had taken away the aches and pains but both women were physically tired from the experience. The cut on Regina’s neck refused to be healed by magic but it had stopped bleeding. Regina assured them it would heal on its own. Emma tried multiple times to walk beside the brunette but Regina inevitably found a way to put space between them each time.

“Well, you’re a cheery lot,” Hook said, descending the gang plank as they approached. “Shouldn’t you be happier now that you’re all reunited?”

“We are,” Snow said, “but…”

“But?” Hook looked at all of them. “But what?”

“Tell us about the witch,” Regina demanded, then cocked her head at an angle and asked, “Are you working for her?”

Multiple heads snapped towards Regina. Emma looked between the pirate and the sorceress. “Regina, what?”

Regina shrugged, eyeing the pirate. “He’s played both sides before. He worked with my mother to try and destroy me. He helped Greg and Tamara torture me.” She ignored the way Snow grabbed hold of David’s sleeve. “Why wouldn’t he help a witch try and kill me?”

“Actually,” Hook drawled, a dark shadow entering his eyes, “I _refused_ to help Greg torture you.”

“You knew _exactly_ what was going to happen to me when you left that room,” Regina snarled.

“You pushed me off a cliff,” he snapped back.

“Okay, all right,” Emma stepped between them, her back to Hook. “Regina, he helped us save Henry. He came to Portland to find us.”

“He came to find _you_ ,” Regina said, watching the pirate over Emma’s shoulder. “I was just an unfortunate accessory.”

“You weren’t an accessory,” Emma argued. “You were my wife.”

“Emma!” Snow gasped.

“You were married?” David asked at the same time.

Henry rolled his eyes and Hook dropped his head back to stare at the sky likely wishing he was anywhere but standing in the middle of the uncomfortable family moment.

Snow glanced repeatedly between the two women. Emma was staring at Regina refusing to look anywhere else but the brunette appeared as close to broken as Snow had ever seen her. Her expression was a brittle mix of scared, furious, and longing. Snow moved closer, tentatively reaching for Emma’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Solemn green eyes flicked away from Regina’s for only a second before the blonde shrugged. “Hasn’t really been a time for that.”

“Time?” Snow looked to Regina but the brunette was keeping her mouth stubbornly closed. “What about when I asked you about your missing year? When I asked if the three of you stayed together? You didn’t think to mention it then? _Either_ of you?”

Regina glared right back at the question thrown at her. Emma hadn’t admitted their alleged marriage to her parents so Regina hadn’t either. Apparently, Henry had also kept his mouth shut. A miracle really that people had managed to keep a secret in this town for almost an entire day.

“It’s not like I could really get a word in edge-wise between all your talk about the baby and trying to govern the town,” Emma muttered.

Snow paled. “He’s your brother.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma said immediately feeling guilty for even mentioning it. She hadn’t meant to but now she was in the middle of it. Literally as David put a reassuring hand on Snow’s shoulder and looked at her with sad blue eyes. “And I’m sure I’ll learn to love him but he was all you talked about for six hours.”

Henry nodded in solidarity with Emma when Charming and Regina glanced at him. Hook rubbed the bridge of his nose with his good hand. “Well, for the record, if anyone still cares,” the pirate spoke up, “I am not working with the witch. I don’t even know who she is.”

“What _do_ you know?” Regina asked, thankful for the change of subject even if the gift was from the pirate.

“This discussion isn’t over,” Snow whispered as though they couldn’t all hear her. “We _will_ sit down as a family and talk about this.” She poked Regina in the arm earning a startled glare. “That talk includes you.”

“Wonderful,” Hook said withholding a laugh at the vision of Snow having the audacity to poke the Evil Queen. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes!” Henry, Regina, Emma, and David all said at the same time.

The pirate smirked. “I received letters from Snow during the missing year. Once every other month or so a blue bird would show up on the deck of the Jolly Roger and deliver a note with news of the kingdom.”

Everyone looked at Snow but she couldn’t confirm that this happened. David shrugged, “It does sound like something you would do.”

“In these letters, she mentioned the kingdom was having problems with a witch. She never said who,” Hook continued. “A witch that seemed to have a grudge against Regina.”

David nodded unsurprised and looked expectantly at Regina. “What did you do to her?”

“Apparently, I was born,” Regina snarled.

“The witch is claiming to be Mom’s half-sister,” Henry explained. David and Hook both looked surprised; Snow’s concerned gaze focused on Regina.

“Regina?” she asked. “Is it possible?”

“Is it possible my mother had an affair with the scarecrow?” She shrugged as though indifferent. “I suppose so. Mother always did like to keep her secrets.”

“Scarecrow?” David asked.

“She’s the Wicked Witch of the West,” Emma explained, “from Oz. Her name is Zelena.”

“I didn’t know Oz was a real place,” Snow admitted, glancing at David who shook his head. He hadn’t known either.

“It’s quite real,” Regina said before directing back to Hook. “What else?”

“The last letter I received said a curse was coming and that I needed to find Emma and bring her back,” Hook explained. “There was a memory potion attached and an address in New York.”

“That must’ve been Dad’s apartment,” Henry said and Emma put an arm around his shoulders the way she always did whenever Neal was brought up. She hadn’t even considered where he was in all of this.

“Then how did you find us in Portland?” Regina asked.

“When I didn’t find you in New York or Boston, I was sailing back towards Storybrooke,” Hook admitted. “I possess a few trinkets that I’ve collected over the years that react to magic. Imagine my surprise when they perked up as I began passing that town you call Portland.”

“You traced us by our magic?” Emma asked, surprised such a thing was possible.

“Aye,” he said. “It took me a week to narrow down your location.”

“Did you know they were married?” Snow asked.

“Mom,” Emma groaned as Regina huffed and glared at the horizon.

“I found out, yes,” the pirate gruffly admitted. “By all accounts, they were quite happy together. I had to alter my plans for how to approach them.”

Emma frowned at him. “Why?”

“I had planned on kissing you, Swan,” he said. Regina’s head snapped around to glare at him. “I had hoped you felt as I did, but once I saw the two of you together, I knew I was mistaken.”

“Idiot,” Regina growled. Snow grinned at her, eyes alight with curiosity. “What.”

“Nothing.” Snow held up her hands still grinning.

“Anyway,” Hook continued, “I found out about the museum ball and decided to make my approach. You know the rest of it.”

“All right,” David said after a moment of awkward silence, “so we know the Wicked Witch wants Regina dead and she has control of the Dark One. Anything else?”

“I thought the Crocodile was dead,” Hook said.

“I’ll tell you later,” Emma mumbled. “We also know she claims to be Cora’s daughter and she packs a mean magical punch which makes me inclined to believe her.”

“So, where is she now?” Hook asked.

“I’m right here, dearies.”


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm right here, dearies."_

Green smoke dissipated around the witch as she gave the gathered group a smile that showed all of her teeth. “Rumple.”

Standing just behind her shoulder, Rumple waved his arm over the group freezing them all in place. Zelena cackled as she approached them. “Isn’t this just...charming.” She sneered at Snow and David, his frozen hand on the hilt of his sword. “I hadn’t intended to see you again so soon.” She circled Regina, her hand outstretched to push Henry behind her. “But your conversation was just too delicious to pass up.” She stopped in front of Emma, the savior’s hands halfway raised to defend. “Regina may not be your accessory, but you are in need of one.”

A black cuff materialized in the witch’s hand. She moved the sleeve of Emma’s jacket out of the way and clamped the cuff over the blonde's wrist. “Let’s see how well you do without your magic. Savior.” Green eyes glared at the witch. “Oh. You are a feisty one, aren’t you? Good. I like feisty.”

Zelena flicked her wrist and Emma flew across the pier, smashing through the closed window of a food shack and disappearing from view. Zelena feigned concern. “Oh, that’s probably going to leave a mark.” She looked around at her frozen audience. “Why are you here, pirate?” She smirked. “Off you go.” In a whirl of green smoke, Hook disappeared.

She turned back to Regina. “Now that the pirate has gone for a swim and the Savior is in time out, we can have a little chat.” She glanced at the Charmings. “Oh, right. Rumple, be a dear and dispose of these two.”

The imp waved his hand and Snow and David disappeared. Zelena purred, “That’s better. Now it’s just family time.” She moved a lock of hair off Henry’s forehead and grinned when she felt the magic around her stir. “Careful Regina, I felt that.” Blue eyes met furious brown. “You’re going to want to be careful with that magic of yours, little sis.” She stroked a finger down the brunette’s cheek. “You see, I left you a little gift the last time we spoke. Have you felt it yet?” She tapped the small wound on Regina’s neck. “I’ve tainted your magic, and the more you use it, the more you’ll suffer, until ultimately, it kills you." She clapped her hands together. "Doesn’t that sound fun? Oh, But I know you won’t believe me, so I’m going to release you, let you save your little friends, and when the pain becomes too much, when you’re ready to beg, we’ll talk again.”

Zelena walked back towards Rumple. “Oh, and that cuff the Savior is wearing has a little enchantment of its own. Any magic you use on it will be channeled straight to me. So, be a dear, do try and remove it, won’t you?”

She whipped her hand up, disappearing herself and the Dark One in a whirl of green smoke. Regina and Henry stumbled against the sudden loss of magic holding them in place. Henry’s eyes were wide. “Mom?”

“Not now,” she said, rushing towards the semi-demolished food shack. She heard a groan as they got closer. “Henry, call for an ambulance.” She brushed away some glass and hoisted herself through the remains of the serving window. “Emma!”

“Gina,” Emma gasped, flailing an arm upwards. “I’m…okay.”

“No, you are not.” Regina tossed signage and debris off Emma as she reached for her hand. The blonde was covered in dust and she had several cuts on her face. Regina's stomach turned as she caught sight of the black cuff, remembering all too well how it felt to wear it. “Emma. Emma, look at me.” She waited for glassy green eyes to find hers. “Where does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t…except for my head.” She moved to sit up and her face twisted in pain as she quickly slumped back down. “And my…side. Oh fuck, my side really hurts.” She clutched at it with her free hand, frowned and held her hand up. “That’s not good.”

Regina blanched at the blood staining Emma’s palm. She tossed another piece of paneling off the blonde’s lower body and leaned over her. There, just beneath her left hip, lay a jagged, bloodied piece of wood. “Damn, it must’ve fallen out when you moved,” she hissed and ran her hand over the blonde’s waist towards her back and found the spot that was quickly becoming slick with blood. She immediately applied pressure.

Emma groaned, her hand tightening its grip on Regina’s jacket. “That…hurts.”

“You had a three-inch piece of wood impaled in your side,” Regina said her voice rough as she held the woman against her.

 “M-magic?” Emma asked, her face buried against Regina’s thigh.

Regina hesitated and looked out towards the front of the shack. “Henry?” She was surprised he hadn’t already joined them. “Henry!”

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, shifting her body.

“Nothing, stay still,” Regina commanded, lifting herself slightly to try and see out the shattered window. “Henry?”

The boy’s head popped up as he hoisted himself halfway through the window. “Mom! My phone…it isn’t working.” Then he saw Emma and the blood stain on her back. “Mom?”

“Henry, stop,” Regina said as he started to push himself inside. “Don’t come in here, it isn’t safe.”

“I’m fine, kid,” Emma tried, waving him off, her words beginning to slur.

“But Mom-”

“Henry, run back into town. Go to the diner and call for help. Get Ruby or Granny or whoever-”

“Mom, no,” he argued, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You have to.” She glanced down at the half-conscious blonde. “You have to, Henry. Now go.”

He frowned but nodded, levering himself back to the ground. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Just…don’t do any magic.”

Then he was gone and Regina inhaled a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what to expect from Zelena’s so-called gift but she was about to find out.

“What’d he mean?” Emma asked. “Don’t do magic.”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” She needed to stop the bleeding. “I can’t poof us to the hospital right now, but I’m going to heal your side.”

“You said poof,” Emma giggled then groaned as she felt the warmth of Regina’s magic begin to flow into her side.

Regina jerked as a hot knife cut into her flesh, searing her side in the exact spot as Emma’s injury. She didn’t feel any blood flowing though and hoped like hell that meant it was just magical; she assumed she was taking Emma’s injury onto herself. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she ground her teeth together as she knit muscle and flesh together while feeling hers rip and pull apart. She groaned as she finished, slumping part way over the blonde.

“Regina?” Emma tried pushing her up. “Regina, are you all right?”

“Y-yes,” she let out a shaky breath as she slowly straightened back up. “I’m fine. Are you?”

 Worried green eyes searched her face. “Better.” She reached a shaking hand up towards Regina’s face. “What’s going on?”

Regina grabbed the hand and pulled it back down to her lap. “Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“EMMA! REGINA!” Ruby’s red-streaked head appeared in the window of the food shack. “Holy shit, you guys okay?”

“No,” Regina said sounding tired. “Emma needs to go to the hospital. I’m sure she has a concussion and who knows what else.”

“Ambulance is on the way,” Ruby assured them, hauling herself inside the shack. Her nose wrinkled at the heavy smell of blood. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Emma argued, slowly pushing herself up. Ruby hurried to help her.

“Are you sure you should be moving?”

“She healed the worst of it,” Emma grumbled, legs unsteady on the debris covered floor. “I think she’s hurt, too.”

“I’m not the one who flew through a wall, Miss Swan.” She got to her feet, holding back a wince that she was sure Ruby caught. “Take her to the hospital, Miss Lucas. I need to go find her parents.”

“My parents?” Emma asked as Ruby kicked open the back door of the shack, breaking the lock. “What happened to my parents?”

“Grampa sent them to the town dump,” Henry said, standing just outside the shack as they exited. He held up his phone. “They called to let us know they were okay.”

“The town dump?” Emma frowned in confusion. “What the hell did I miss?”

Henry shrugged, a grin on his face. “The witch ordered the Dark One to dispose of them, so he did. Literally.”

Ruby lowered Emma to a bench to wait for the paramedics to arrive. She noticed Regina leaning heavily against the wall of the shack. “Regina?”

The older brunette pushed away from the wall, straightening her blouse. “I guess that just leaves the pirate then.”

“Hook?” Emma asked. “What about him?”

“Zelena made him take a swim…somewhere,” Henry offered, eyes narrowing as he watched his brunette mother. “What are you going to do?”

“Save him I suppose,” Regina sighed. She didn’t even want to think about the pain she was about to incur to save someone she didn’t even like.

“Mom, no!” Henry rushed over to her side. He lowered his voice. “You can’t use magic.”

She cupped his face. “He helped save you from Pan. Helping him,” she growled, “as distasteful as I may find it, is the least I can do.”

Henry grabbed her hand, flinching at the tacky blood drying on her palm. “You used magic on Mom, didn’t you?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer he already knew. “What did it do to you?”

“It hurt,” she admitted, the promise to not lie to her child anymore really killed her sometimes, “but I’m fine. I can handle a little pain.” Obfuscating wasn’t technically lying. She kissed the top of his head. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the paramedics arrive and descend on Emma. He was torn and turned back to his mother. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Regina nodded, relieved he wouldn’t insist on watching over her. “Now, go. I’ll be there soon.”

He stared hard at her for another second before turning and running towards the ambulance, hopping inside to ride with Emma to the hospital. Regina exhaled, doubling halfway over once he was out of sight and grabbing her side.

“Just a little pain, huh?” Ruby asked, startling the older brunette.

Regina straightened, unable to hold back a grimace. “Miss Lucas?”

Ruby tapped her ear. “Wolf hearing. Heard everything. Sounds like you might need a hand.” She gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “So, how do we save a pirate lost at sea?”

Too tired to argue, Regina started walking back towards the Jolly Roger. She could enchant a row boat to find him, but as tired as she was, maybe she’d just send him a life jacket. If he was really lucky, she’d throw in a bottle of rum.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina’s eyes flew open and she groaned as light stabbed into her head like a hot poker. She threw her hand over her face and swallowed thickly as she tried to muscle down the agony flaring through her.

“Hey,” a tired voice said from beside her, “you’re awake.”

Moving slowly, Regina turned her head enough to see the shape of someone sitting beside her. She had to blink a few times to clear her vision. “Em-ma?”

The blonde smiled softly and moved closer. “Yeah. It’s me.” She grabbed a glass off the nightstand and offered it to the brunette. “Here. Take a sip of water.”

Regina was appalled that she was forced to allow Emma to guide the straw to her lips, but the rush of cool liquid into her mouth was too good to pass over for the sake of her pride. She took a few sips and then dropped her head back to her pillow. She felt the water slide all the way down her throat and slosh in her stomach. She pressed her fingers to her lips and hoped she would keep it down. After a few deep breaths, during which Emma stayed uncharacteristically quiet, she managed to open her eyes again. It dawned on her that she was in her own bed room.

“What hap-pened?” she asked, her voice cracking in the middle.

“Well,” Emma winced slightly as she stretched to place the cup back on the nightstand, “apparently, Zelena put a magical whammy on you. You ignored it and performed magic on a lifeboat to go find Killian. After which, according to Ruby, you grabbed your head and collapsed.” Emma sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her. “She carried you back here, said you scared the shit out of her, and that was almost twenty hours ago.” She placed a warm hand on top of Regina’s. “So, how you feeling?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand before pressing her palm across her forehead. Her head was throbbing and there was a dull fire still burning in her side. “I’ve been better,” she admitted.

Emma squeezed the hand she had a hold of and leaned down to kiss the knuckles. “You should’ve told me.”

Regina blew air out through her nose. “You would’ve told me not to help you.”

“Yes, I would have.”

“Not an option,” she whispered. "I had to..."

“I know,” Emma replied just as quietly before giving her a lopsided smile. “Thank you, but don’t do it again.”

“I make no promises,” she said. She dropped her hand back down and lightly grasped Emma’s wrist, turning it as she examined the black cuff still wrapped around the blonde’s forearm. “Did Henry tell you about this as well?”

“He was rambling, but I caught the gist of it. Using magic on it will feed Zelena, yeah?” She saw Regina slightly nod her head in agreement. “Well, the last thing we need to do is make that bitch more powerful.”

Regina shifted on the bed and began to slowly sit up, accepting Emma’s support when she offered it. “We need to find a way to get that cuff off without magic.” She clenched her eyes shut as the room took its sweet time settling. “A potion…maybe.”

“Okay, whoa, slow down,” Emma said, standing beside her as Regina swung her legs off the bed. “Take it easy. The books aren’t going anywhere.”

“Neither is that witch unless we do something about her,” Regina growled, supporting herself with a hand on the nightstand as she stood.

“You’re not going to be able to defeat her if you’re dead on your feet, Regina,” Emma argued. “We’ve got time for you to rest up, heal a bit before jumping back in another fight.”

Regina paused as she made her way past the dresser. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde. “What exactly did Henry tell you about my magic?”

“That Zelena did something to it and hurts you to use it,” Emma frowned. “Why?”

Her beautiful son had apparently missed the part where the magic was going to eventually kill her. Good, she could work with that. After all, she and pain were old friends. She sat through many a state dinner with no one the wiser-

“Regina?” There was a note of fear in the blonde’s tone. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Hmmm?” Regina glanced over shoulder, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain in her lower back. “Nothing.” She gestured towards the ensuite. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll join you downstairs later.”

Emma crossed the room in two long strides, beating the brunette to the door. Green eyes searched brown and saw the same pain filled expression she’d seen for weeks after their car accident. She reached for Regina’s hands, curling her fingers into frustrated fists when the brunette took a step back, pulling her hands out of reach. “Don’t do this, Regina.”

“Do what?”

Emma moved directly into her personal space. She saw the quick inhale of breath and the accompanying flinch of pain. She kept her hands at her sides despite her desperate desire to grab her wife by the hips and pull her close. “I know you, Regina. I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Regina wanted to step back, make some space between herself and the blonde, but her pride wouldn’t allow it. Emma was close enough that Regina caught that unique scent she associated to her wife when she was tired. It wasn’t shampoo or leather; it wasn’t sweat or perfume. It was simply Emma; Emma when she was passed out on the couch after 'sitting down for just a minute', or when she flopped onto the bed fully clothed after a long day. Regina forced her hands to stay at her sides and her eyes to remain on Emma’s. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A muscle flexed along Emma’s jaw. “Did you forget, Regina? I always know when you’re lying.”

Regina swallowed thickly, eyes flicking downwards. “Please, Emma,” she said, “I’m tired, and I’d like to take a shower.”

Emma watched her for a long moment before slowly stepping out of the way. She waited until Regina was just inside the bathroom’s door. “We’re not done talking about this.”

Regina paused but didn’t look back before closing the door and locking it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because this one is a bit short, I'll be putting up a second chapter tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today so be sure to read the chapter before this one if you missed it :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone still reading! I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to enjoy!

Three days later, as frustrated as she was, Emma had to admit that Regina was a freaking expert at avoidance. She didn’t quite understand how they were living in the same house, okay it was a mansion but still, and the brunette had managed to avoid having any sort of conversation that was remotely personal unless it directly dealt with how they were going to fight Zelena.

Emma also couldn’t figure out how she’d managed to live the majority of her life alone, but after only a week without her wife, she was ready to pull her hair out. Cursed life or not, Emma had grown used to Regina’s casual touches, her wryly offered snark, her cold feet in the bed. Emma missed their arguments at the grocery store and their mismatched lunches together. She wanted to be able to touch the brunette without making her uncomfortable, to offer her support in whatever way she could. Emma wanted to hold her wife.

She stomped up the stairs to the diner and wrenched open the door. The clattering of the blinds against the glass didn’t help her headache. She did an automatic scan of the dining area and was shocked to find Regina sitting in a booth towards the back. That explained why she hadn’t been able to find the woman before she left the house this morning. Maybe Emma was a glutton for punishment but before she could over think it, she walked over and dropped onto the bench across from Regina.

Regina jumped, tired eyes springing open. She sucked in a breath then exhaled when she saw who it was. “Emma.”

The blonde could easily see how tired the woman across from her was. The makeup didn’t quite conceal the purplish-black smudges under her eyes nor the pinched look at the corners. Her hair was delicately coifed but there were a few flyaway strands that normally would not have been allowed to exist. And no amount of magic could hide the slight tremble in her hand as she reached for her mug. Emma only looked away when a waitress that wasn’t Ruby set a mug with coffee in it down in front of her.

“Thanks,” Emma said. With a tilt of her head towards Regina, she asked the waitress, “Has she ordered any food?”

With a nervous glance at the former mayor, the young woman shook her head. “Just her regular coffee.”

"Thought so." Emma nodded, ignoring the growing scowl across from her. “We’ll take two of whatever today’s breakfast special is.”

“It’s biscuits and gravy with a side of sausage,” the young waitress supplied.

There was a sound of disgust from the opposite side of the table and Emma shook her head. “Okay, scratch that. No specials. The All-American for both of us. Two pancakes, syrup on the side for hers, two pieces of bacon, make mine double, and two eggs scrambled on both.” She glanced at the angry eyes across from her. “Oh and make hers wheat toast.”

The girl nodded and scurried off towards the kitchen. Emma leaned back in the booth and watched Regina over the rim of her mug. It was actually a cardinal sin to assume and order food for Regina as though she were incapable of making her own choices, but Emma was fed up.

“I hope you’re hungry, Miss Swan,” Regina said, gathering her purse from the bench, “because-”

“Regina, I swear on all of magic if you get up and leave this table without eating breakfast, I will cause a scene the likes of which these Enchanted Forest dwellers have never seen. They’ll be talking about it long enough that when the next batch of fairy tale garbage is written, it’ll be completely misconstrued and written in as a cautionary tale about the Evil Queen refusing to eat her vegetables.”

The muscle along the underside of Regina’s jaw pulsed into life. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

The vein on her forehead was bulging, but Regina dropped her purse back down on the bench. The ever-present headache was pounding hard enough that her vision was hazing in and out, but she resisted the urge to rub her temples or pinch the bridge of her nose. Instead, she settled for glaring at the blonde across from her.

Emma silently held onto the small victory and sipped her coffee as they both waited in silence. Several minutes passed until Ruby appeared at the side of their table, carrying a tray full of food. She began setting the various plates down, unnecessarily announcing each one, before finishing off the orders with a glass of apple juice for Regina and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma.

She glanced between the two women, neither of which had even reached for their utensils. “Hey!” She slapped the table startling both of them. “Eat up. You look like shit and this town clearly isn’t capable of saving itself.”

Regina glared at her but Emma smirked. “Thanks Ruby, I knew I could count-”

“I was referring to both of you,” Ruby interrupted. “You look like you haven’t slept in a week, Emma. And you,” she bravely faced the brunette, “you can’t very well protect your family if a strong breeze could knock you over.” She turned and picked up a pot of coffee from the table behind them and refilled both their mugs. “Now eat before it gets cold.”

Both women stared after her slightly dumbfounded. Regina recovered first, reaching for her silverware and unwrapping it. “I swear, she becomes more like Eugenia every day.”

“I heard that!” Echoed out from somewhere deep in the kitchen.

Emma chuckled before reaching for her own fork and digging into her eggs. She bit off a piece of bacon as she blatantly watched Regina cut into her pancakes and begin to eat. The brunette arched an eyebrow at her as she chewed and Emma backed off, returning her attention to her own meal. The clink of cutlery was the only noise between them for a few minutes.

When Regina reached for her glass of juice, she remarked, “You do look tired, Emma.”

Green eyes raised up from the half-finished plate of food. She swallowed before answering. “I’m not sleeping well.”

Regina frowned as she chewed then swallowed. “If it’s the bed or pillows, I have others you could switch them out-”

“The pillows are fine.”

“Well, if you’re cold, I have more blankets, or we could-”

“It’s not-!” Emma snapped out then quickly shut her mouth, holding up a hand as she reigned herself back in. She tried again more calmly. “The bedroom is fine, Regina. Thank you.”

“Is it the cuff?” she asked. “You know I’m trying to find-”

Emma chuckled and felt like banging her head against the tabletop. “It’s you, Regina! I miss sleeping in a bed with you.” Regina straightened, sitting as far away as she could. Emma boldly grabbed for her hand on the table before she could move it away. “I miss climbing under the covers and having you put your freezing feet up against my shins. I miss wrapping my arms around your middle and having your hair tickle my nose. I miss making love to you until the late hours of the night and then waking up to see your face in the morning light. I miss _you_ , Regina.”

Tears sprang up in her dark eyes and if she had the strength, Regina would already be nothing but magical smoke transporting herself away to somewhere safe. But it seemed she couldn’t even pull her hand free from Emma’s though the blonde wasn’t restraining her in any way; Emma would never hurt her like that. She swallowed thickly. She hadn’t been sleeping either, for all the reasons Emma had just listed and more.

But she was running out of time. Zelena’s curse on her was in full bloom. She hadn’t used her magic for anything less than protection or life-threatening problems and still she was in agony. She could feel her blood moving beneath her skin, traveling through her veins as it slowly heated with her unused magic. Every morning her joints ached a bit more and every hour of the day made her bones feel as though they were grinding against each other with just a bit more force. Without her magic, even the act of jumping up and running away from the table was out of her reach. She was a clock that was winding down, and she knew Zelena was out there somewhere, biding her time.

“Emma, I…” No matter how much she wanted them to be together, and she could almost believe that despite everything Emma wanted that too, it wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t fair to give Emma any false hope. She was cursed, a dead woman walking, and even if… _when_ the heroes found a way to defeat the wicked witch, she wouldn’t be around to see it. She cleared her throat to try again, “Emma, the time we had together in Portland…”

“Is over!” Zelena announced, appearing in a plume of green smoke with Rumple a step behind her. The witch’s cackle bounced around the walls of the diner as everyone became frozen in place. “Just like your time together here is also over.”

Regina and Emma had just managed to get to their feet, their hands pulling away from each other when the magic held them in place. Separated, Zelena stepped between them, shouldering Emma out of the way as she faced her sister. “Time for that little chat I promised, sis.” She gripped the brunette’s chin in her hand. “Only this time, I’m going to make sure the whole town sees you beg.”

Rumple stepped forward, swept his arm upwards and all the occupants of the diner disappeared in red smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Rumple’s red smoke dissipated and Regina found herself standing in front of the library doors beneath the clock tower. Zelena gave her a shit-eating grin before spinning on her heel and stepping further out into the cross section of main street. That’s when Regina noticed their audience. She followed the witch out from beneath the awning and saw that Rumple had brought all of the town’s inhabitants out. It was mid-morning and people were in various stages of dress, some still in nightclothes, a few were even wearing negligees that Regina had never wanted to know about much less witness.

“Welcome, people of Storybrooke!” Zelena announced with a flair as she prowled around the slowly forming circle. “I’ve brought you all here today to witness the demise of your former queen.” She eyed the cluster of fairies dressed up as nuns. “You can thank me later.”

Regina scanned the crowd. The dwarves naturally stood clustered together. Granny, Red, the waitstaff, and a few of the diner regulars stood across from them. Hook stood at Tink’s shoulder. Belle was near the back of the crowd inching her way towards Rumple, for what purpose Regina didn’t know since the dagger was clearly held in the witch’s hand.

“Regina.”

She looked to her immediate right at the whispered sound of her name. Snow stood in front of Charming, a desperate look of concern on her face as she glanced between her former step-mother and the wicked redhead. It was an odd feeling, the thought that Snow was concerned for her safety. Regina gave the pixie haired woman a slight nod as she moved past them, closing the distance to Zelena.

Zelena eyed her hungrily. “Beg me to kill you now and I’ll consider sparing your dignity, sis.”

“I don’t beg.” Then doing the one thing Zelena wouldn’t have expected, Regina punched the witch in the mouth. “Go back to Oz, witch.”

The tip of Zelena’s red tongue flicked out at the blood on her bottom lip. “ _That_ was a mistake.” She thrust out one hand and sent Regina flying backwards, slamming her into one of the pillars in front of the library. She slumped to the ground winded, but almost immediately, Regina felt hands under her arms, helping her up and back onto her feet as she tried to regain her breath.

“Mom?”

The worried, scared voice stabbed inside her more powerfully than anything Zelena could do to her. She put her hand on her son’s shoulder and tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, Henry. I’ve got this.”

“But your magic…” he whispered.

She didn’t need reminding. The witch would already be toast if Regina didn’t think it would make her head explode. She looked over Henry’s head and found the worried green eyes she’d been expecting. She held Emma's worried gaze. “Get him out of here. Keep him safe.”

Don’t let him see what’s about to happen.

Emma shuddered but nodded as she understood the unspoken message. She pulled Henry back against her chest, refusing to look away from the expressive dark eyes. “I love you.”

Regina’s jaw clenched for a second before she gave a small nod. “I know.”

Regina smirked at the way Emma’s jaw dropped then turned on her heel and marched towards her sister.

“Tell me, Regina, are you familiar with the saying ‘the pride goeth before the fall’?” Zelena asked, her voice mocking. “You will be.”

Without telegraphing her intent, Regina threw two fireballs in quick succession, catching the witch off guard. One hit right in the chest, knocking Zelena back a step, but she easily caught the second one, defusing it in the palm of her hand. “Oh, very good,” she said, brushing off the front of her bejeweled bodice. “Color me impressed.”

Slim as it was, Regina hadn’t been able to press her advantage. She’d almost passed out from the pressure the use of magic had exerted on her. Her head had felt like it was in a tightening vice as she called the fire to her palm. Even with the magic released, the pressure hadn’t let up. It was hard to breathe and her head pulsed with every beat of her heart. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and could hear the unsure murmurs from the gathered crowd.

“I wonder though,” Zelena took a step towards her, a cat toying with its prey, “how much did that little flicker of flame cost you?”

Regina saw the witch slice upwards with her hand; she felt her feet leave the pavement and the unsettling sensation of being weightless seconds before she heard the shattering of glass. The impact of her body against the car and its windshield reverberated through her down to her bones. The gasp from the crowd was lost to the ringing in her ears.

Zelena's laugh rang out across the street. “Get up, Regina. We’re nowhere near finished yet.”

She managed to roll herself off the hood of the car. Her legs barely held her up as her feet hit the ground, and she had to grab for the car to remain upright. Sharp needles of pain raced up her thigh as she pushed herself upright. She heard Tinkerbelle’s frustrated whisper telling her to believe in herself and fight harder. The former pixie might have even cursed. Regina wanted to vomit.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Regina blinked as she heard Zelena’s question but couldn’t understand it. She was barely standing where the witch had thrown her; she wasn’t going anywhere. She looked up and saw Blue standing across from her. The head fairy looked worried as she glanced at Regina and then back towards the center of the street. Regina followed her gaze and saw the crowd parting as Zelena drew Emma and Henry towards her with magic.

“Thought you could sneak away?” Zelena tsked. “No one leaves this party early.”

“Zelena!” Regina growled, adrenalin and magic kicked in at the sight of her family in harm’s way. She strode towards her sister, filling herself with corrosive magic. “Let. Them. Go.”

 “Regina, no!” Emma’s shout fell on deaf ears.

“Yes, Regina,” Zelena drawled. “Bring it, Queenie! Hit me with-”

Regina blasted the witch, staggering her backwards, before she could finish whatever caustic remark she wanted to say. The magic barely harmed the witch but cost Regina dearly as she dropped to one knee, head down as she tried to remain conscious.

“That was rude.” Zelena still held Emma and Henry in place with her magic. She eyed the two of them for a moment before bringing her free hand up in a choke hold.  

Henry gagged.

“NO!” Regina surged to her feet, blood dripped from her nose.

With a lazy swipe of her hand, Zelena knocked Regina’s legs from under her and pulled her across the pavement until she was at the witch’s feet. She dragged her little sister upright, forcing her to watch as Henry’s feet left the ground. His fingers scrambled at the invisible hand wrapped around his throat.

“I’m going to kill him,” Zelena whispered loudly into Regina’s ear. “And you’re going to watch him die.” She grinned, her blue eyes maniacal. “The only way to save him is to fight me with all the magic you’ve got.”

“Mom…don’t.”

Blind fury and love for her son built the magic inside Regina before it pulsed out in a blast mighty enough to knock out all the windows on Main street. Everyone gasped and ducked as the spell rolled outwards. Zelena cried out and was knocked backwards and off her feet under the sheer force of the pulse. The spell on Henry and Emma broke, dropping both of them to their knees.

And like the pop of a joint, Regina felt the pressure that had been building against her increase until finally - it released. Her eyes rolled back, her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Emma scrambled towards her, cradling her head.

“Regina? Regina!” She leaned over the fallen woman then looked up at her parents, holding Henry against them. “She isn’t breathing.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late (!!)  
> But seriously, minor freakout when the laptop says it can't find the document and then refuses to open it. All good now though. Whew.   
> Happy Last Ever Once Day. *sniff*

“She isn’t breathing!” Emma cried again as David rushed to Regina’s other side, his jean clad knees sliding on the pavement.

“I can’t feel a pulse,” David said, his strong fingers placed gently on the brunette’s neck. “Starting chest compressions.”

Emma spun on her knees to look behind her. Zelena was holding her side as she staggered back to her feet. “You bitch!” Emma flung out her hands on instinct, forgetting about the cuff that had stolen her magic.

The witch laughed. “Don’t worry, Savior. We’re just getting started.”

“Mom.”

Emma’s hand went to the small of her back and reached for the pistol she kept holstered there. “You should’ve gone back to Oz when you had the chance.” She aimed the gun straight at Zelena and squeezed off two quick shots.

Rumple’s hand shot up, deflecting the shots upward as Zelena laughed before summoning the gun to her hand. She turned the unfamiliar metal over, examining it with curiosity. “You brought a noise maker to my party. How quaint.”

“Mom!”

“Emma, I could use your help here,” David panted as he continually pumped the former queen’s chest.

“Rumple, was she trying to kill me with this _toy_?” Zelena asked, holding the gun between two fingers.

“Yes,” the Dark One growled. “It’s a pity she failed.”

The witch dissolved the gun into ashes. “She really is an idiot.”

“I believe her deputy still has a gun. I could let the bullets strike you next time,” Rumple suggested darkly, enjoying the sneer Zelena gave him.

“MOM!”

 Emma whipped her head around to her son. “What?”

“Kiss her.”

“What?”

“Kiss. Mom.”

“Oh, Emma, he’s right,” Snow’s anxious tear-stained face twisted into a wide smile. “Regina’s magic was cursed. Your love for her can break the spell. You can bring her back.”

Emma blinked and found herself looking into her father’s blue eyes. He was grinning. “She’s right.”

“Oh, I think not.”

Emma felt Zelena closing the distance behind her; she knew she had only seconds. Three small balls of white light zipped past her head followed closely by a second volley.

“Pesky moths!” Zelena yelled, batting at the wisps of light magic.

Emma glanced up in time to see Blue and all the nuns being knocked down by a spray of green tinged magic, their wands scattering across the street. She hurried to lean down towards Regina when she felt magic grab at her shoulders and yank her backwards. A huge shadow leapt over her and the magic suddenly released its hold, toppling her off-balance. The deep growl of a wolf told her Ruby had entered the fray.

“Mom, kiss her! Now!”

Emma flipped back onto her knees and crawled towards her wife. She heard the yelp of a dog and a collective hiss from the crowd. She saw David’s gaze track past her shoulder and she knew the witch was close.

But Emma was closer. And with an exhalation of love, she leaned over and kissed Regina for the first time since they’d had their memories restored. The flash of rainbow tinged light was instantaneous, pushing everyone back as it roared outwards. Emma didn’t care about the light; she just watched, waiting for Regina to open her eyes.

Her wife didn’t make her wait long as she gasped in a breath, sitting halfway up as her eyes flew open. Emma lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around the brunette and sobbing in relief that it had worked. Regina patted her back awkwardly. “W-what happened?”

Henry fell against both women, wrapping his arms around them as best he could. “It worked. It worked! True love’s kiss worked!”

Regina blinked; she glanced at David who was breathing heavily at her side but smiling. “True love’s kiss?”

“Yes, you stubborn, arrogant woman!” Emma sobbed, then leaned back enough to smack her arm before embracing her again. “If you would’ve just let me kiss you before now, we wouldn’t have had to go through all this.”

“Emma! Emma! It worked,” Snow said, dropping down beside David. “You broke the curse!”

“Yeah, Mom,” Emma chuckled, sniffed, “I know.”

“No, not that.” David shook his head. “We remember.”

“Zelena took our memories because we learned how to defeat her,” Snow gushed and looked past them where the witch was still picking herself up off the street. “The pendant is her source of power.”

“She’s vulnerable to light magic!” David added.

Emma looked at Regina. “It’s why she was able to brush off your fireballs.”

“It’s why she put a cuff on just your magic.”

The blonde cupped the brunette’s face. “True love’s kiss is the lightest magic of all.” She grinned. “You can defeat her.”

Regina smiled shyly back. Her gaze landed on the cuff still adorning Emma’s wrist. She grinned and ran a finger along the cuff, glittery white magic sizzled over it and it fell off. “We can defeat her together.”

Emma pulled Regina up with her as they both regained their feet. They turned as one towards Zelena.

“No! No, this isn’t fair!!” the witch yelled. She whirled towards Rumple. “Dark One, destroy them!”

“I think not,” he said wryly, a smirk on his face as Belle picked up the dagger from the street. The witch hadn’t even noticed the magic from the kiss had knocked it from her hand.

Zelena screamed. Furious blue eyes locked onto the two women facing her. “I _will_ have my revenge!”

“Not today,” Regina said, the palms of her hands sparking with light magic.

The witch stuck out her hand, calling for her broomstick. “You can’t stop me.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find that we can,” Emma drawled, waving the broomstick out of the air before it reached the witch. She glanced at her wife. “Together?”

A combined beam of white magic flew from their hands and struck Zelena square in the chest. She flew through the air, crashing to the pavement half a block away. Regina prowled after her with Emma lazily walking behind her. Regina didn’t bother hiding the smirk on her face when she heard the witch groan; the memory of being almost thrown through a car was still rather recent. As soon as she reached her sister’s side, Regina leaned down and ripped the large green pendant from around the witch’s throat. Zelena gasped and fell back against the pavement as the magic left her.

Rumple strolled up to the witch’s opposite side. He looked over at Regina, his fingers twitched to take hold of the magical object. “Shall I take out the trash, your Majesty?”

Regina considered it as she examined the stone. “No,” she said finally, “she’s powerless now. Put her in a jail cell. We can figure out what to do with her later.” His wrist twisted and Zelena disappeared. Regina caught the flicker of disappointment on the imp’s face before Rumple managed to hide it. “Are you all right?”

“Never better,” he snarled and turned towards Belle without another word spared to anyone else.

“I think this calls for ice cream,” Ruby said as she limped over to join them. She leaned heavily against Snow. “I know I could sure use an ice pack or two.”

“Miss Lucas?” Regina asked, concerned as her newly acknowledged light magic pulled at her to heal the tall brunette.

“Ruby and the fairies came to my defense while you were out of it,” Emma explained.

“The fairies?!” Regina twisted around in shock, then apologized when she heard Ruby’s slight moan and finished healing her. “The gnats attacked the witch?”

Emma shrugged. “Yeah.”

It was a rare day when anything could surprise the former Evil Queen but hearing that the fairies had come to her defense (albeit in a very indirect route) left her dumbfounded.

Henry chuckled and pulled on her hand to get her attention. “Mom, ice cream?”

She glanced around at the slowly dispersing crowd and caught sight of the clock tower. “It’s barely ten in the morning.” Then she saw her wife’s sheepish shoulder shrug, the look of hope on her son’s face, and ironically, puppy dog eyes from Ruby. With a sigh, she relented. “Then again, perhaps today is a good morning for ice cream.”

Emma looped her arm through hers as they turned as a group towards the diner. She leaned close so only Regina could hear her. “And maybe something a bit stronger for the adults.”

She didn’t usually daytime drink, but today Regina thought she’d make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so some of you guessed correctly that there would be true love's kiss :) Hope it didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support for this story! Last chapter will be up tomorrow! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/kudos'd. It means so much and I really appreciate the support.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time!

“I can’t believe you Han Solo’d me.”

Regina still had her eyes closed, but the lazy smile curling her lips proved she was awake. After the post-battle mini-celebration at Granny’s, Regina and Emma had retired to the mansion claiming they were tired. Ruby made a crack about not wanting to know what they’d be doing and Snow volunteered Henry to stay with her and Charming while they ‘rested’. Honestly though, both women had truly been exhausted. They’d made it as far as stripping down to their underwear and falling into bed. They’d slept for eight hours straight until Emma’s hunger pains had them up and moving. Regina would never have admitted it, but she’d been starving as well and had actually eaten more than the blonde, something she was quite sure Emma had noticed but been smart enough not to remark upon.

Halfway through her hot shower, which had dislodged some small bits of gravel from Regina’s hair, Emma had joined her. They’d then proceeded to do the things Ruby had alluded to them doing and claiming to not want to know about. Although the rolling wave of magic that had been released hours later when they’d climaxed together may have tipped off some of Storybrooke’s citizenry. Emma had been slightly mortified at the thought people would know every time they had mind blowing sex, but Regina had assured her they’d be able to control it better with practice. It was their first time together in a magical realm, a little bit of magic was bound to get loose. Emma had been all too eager to begin practicing immediately.

But now, the first rays of dawn were filtering in through the window and it seemed Emma had been lying awake thinking. Regina stretched languorously, knowing her wife’s gaze was on her as the sheet pooled at the small of her bare back. She rolled up to her side so she could face those green eyes and wasn’t disappointed with how dark they appeared. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Are you even aware of how gorgeous you are right now?” Emma husked, slipping one hand towards her wife’s face and moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Yes.” Regina grinned. She slowly pulled the sheet up so it tucked under her arm, enjoying the blonde’s pout. “How long have you been lying here thinking?”

“Awhile,” Emma admitted, settling more on her side so they could face each other. “Did you even know you quoted Star Wars at me?”

“Of course, I knew,” Regina said, offended. “After all, you made us watch it a dozen times this past year.”

“I just left the tv on it whenever I came across it playing on one of the channels.”

“Which was easily a dozen times.”

Emma leaned forward and stole a kiss. She loved that she could do that again. Thinking of their past year together, she sobered. “What are we going to do about Portland?”

“Are you referring to the city or us?” Regina asked quietly.

“Either. Both.” Emma laid her hand on the mattress between them, relieved when Regina immediately recognized the offer and joined their hands. “I mean, we had good lives there. Henry had made friends.”

Regina entwined their fingers. “I know, but your family is here.”

“ _Our_ family.”

Regina acquiesced with a slow nod. “ _Our_ family.”

“It would only be a couple hours drive.”

The little vertical lines appeared between dark eyebrows. Regina sat up, dragging the sheet up with her. “You’re serious?”

“Maybe.” Emma followed her up, pulling her tank top down where it had ridden up. “I mean, we don’t have to face things like wicked witches in Portland.” She picked at the sheet. “We could come back here for the holidays maybe even a few weeks during the summer.”

Regina placed a finger under Emma’s chin and gently guided her to look up. “What about your parents?”

“They’ve got the new baby to raise, and Snow is enjoying being the mayor despite how much she claims she hates it.” She shrugged. “David can keep being the sheriff.”

 While it was true that they had both been somewhat replaced in their jobs, Regina wondered just how much of a role baby James was playing in this decision. “And you would be happy in Portland?”

“As long as you and Henry are there, yeah.”

Regina considered it. They should probably talk it over with Henry, but the exposure to the real world outside of Storybrooke was probably good for him as well. And it _was_ only a three-hour drive to get back. “Okay.”

Green eyes widened in genuine surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really, if that makes you happy.” She held up a hand to ward off the hug she could tell the blonde was about to pounce on her with. “But, I have conditions.”

Emma settled back down, bracing herself for these conditions. “Okay?”

“We have to take care of our family issues first. I have to deal with my sister,” she said, allowing the light growl that entered her voice. “Either make arrangements to send her back, or…”

“Or what?”

Regina looked down at the sheet. “Offer her a chance at redemption.”

Emma’s eyebrows raced up her forehead. “She tried to kill you.”

The brunette shrugged. “I tried to kill Snow and she still gave me a second chance.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I know,” Regina admitted, “it won’t be easy, and I doubt she’ll take the offer graciously.” She looked up. “But I feel like I have to try.”

Emma took her hand in hers. “Okay.” She kissed the knuckles. “What else?”

Regina inhaled, squared her shoulders. “You have to talk to Snow about your feelings regarding your baby brother.”

The blonde frowned, reflexively pulling back. “What? I don’t have-” Regina’s very pointed look shut down her denial and she begrudgingly nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Regina released a breath. Emma had taken that better than she’d expected. “Good, because I can probably figure out a way for them to be able to come visit us in Portland, and I think Henry would like to get to know his uncle.”

Emma nodded. It was true and she did want to have a relationship with her parents and her baby brother. “Anything else?”

Regina primly folded her hands in her lap, the sheet still tucked firmly up around her chest. “Yes, one last thing.”

Emma waited, then raised an eyebrow when Regina didn’t immediately offer up what the last item on her agenda was. The brunette’s focus suddenly shifting to her lap and the unseeing study of the sheets. Emma leaned forward, growing slightly anxious at her wife’s fidgeting. Regina didn’t fidget. “Regina?”

Brown eyes snapped up to hers and a slight flush entered the olive tone cheeks. “Yes, ah…” Regina cleared her throat then seemed to settle herself. “Emma Swan, will you marry me?” She rolled her eyes just a bit before adding, “Officially.”

A million thoughts went through Emma’s head. The most natural reaction was to, of course, surge forward and kiss her wife. She pushed Regina back down to the bed, loving the way she could feel the brunette smiling as she kissed her until they were both breathless. When she finally pulled up from the kiss, she stared down at the most beautiful woman in the world and wondered how she had ever gotten to this point.

Regina kept her hands cupped around the back of Emma’s head as the blonde stayed above her. Her heart swelled with happiness at the love she could see in the twinkling green eyes. “Is that a yes?”

Emma couldn’t and didn’t resist leaning down to enjoy several more kisses with her wife. “I don’t know, Madam Curator,” she smirked, “a girl does like to be wined and dined before making a commitment.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “I think we can consider the last year of living together as our courting phase.”

“Courting?” Emma laughed at the old-fashioned term.

“Well, I was a queen, you know.” Regina ran her hands down to Emma’s hips.

“Oh, I know,” Emma said, dropping the lower half of her body to lay on top of Regina’s. “And it would be my great honor to marry you. Officially.” She dropped her head down and began trailing kisses along Regina's jaw and down her neck. “Would that make me your consort?”

Regina hummed happily at the attention she was receiving but with a gentle tug, she made Emma stop what she was doing and look at her. “It would make you my wife.”

“Even better.” She gave Regina another quick kiss on the lips then resumed her attention where she had left off. She had almost gotten to the edge of the sheet and she looked forward to pulling it down and off. Just before she reached for it, she felt Regina tense. 

Emma looked up, worried. “What is it?”

Dark brown eyes that had seen the fall of kingdoms looked concerned. She swallowed thickly.  “Your mother will want to plan the wedding.”

Emma flinched at that rather horrifying thought before she shook her head. “Nope. No, nope. When we go back to Portland, we’ll find a judge. Henry can be the witness. We’ll let Snow throw a reception if she must.”

Regina exhaled with relief. “I love you.”

Emma smirked. “I know.”

 


End file.
